Innocent Love
by XxX-sUgAr.sPaRkLe.KiSsEs-XxX
Summary: Sakura naïve innocent girl save an old man not knowing he is the richest man in Tokyo & reward her to study to the most expensive boarding school in Tokyo he owned.4 kings of the school are fighting over a clueless Sakura to win her heart. AkaXSakuXSasu
1. Transferring to a new school

I have a new story hope you guys like it!

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 1:** Transferring to a new school

Sakura Haruno is 15 year old pink haired girl.

Usually walking down on the sidewalk to go home from school, She suddenly saw an old man who is about to cross a street when the light is still green which means cars are not stopping and she ran towards the said man and pushed him when he is about to be hit by car and she just roll on the floor.

Many people surrounded her whispering is she still alive or ok. She stands up and noticed that she had a little scratch on her elbow and went to the old man. Still they are surrounded by a lot of people

"Are you alright mister?" Sakura asked kindly

"Yes, thank you very much young lady are you alright? Are you injured" The old man looks at her up and down and noticed that she is studying in a public school.

"No it's fine it's just a tiny gash" Sakura said

"Well I must reward you for saving my life" The old man said

Then people are whispering like something like

"This old guy seems familiar" someone said

"Yeah I think but I can't name it" random guy said

"No its ok you don't have to reward me" Sakura said

"Nonsense I must reward you and by the way what's your name young lady" the old man asked kindly

"My name is Haruno Sakura" She said with respect

"What's yours sir" Sakura asked

"Hiruzen Sarutobi" He said kindly

Many people were shocked and a lot of people gasped when he said his name. Sakura is confused cause she don't even know why these people are shocked and gasping all of a sudden.

"He he is Sarutobi the richest man in Tokyo and he own a very rich and the most prestigious boarding school here in Tokyo!" Someone shouted and Sakura just realize what situation she is now.

"Sakura dear thank you for saving my life if you like I can give you a free scholarship to enter free in my school" Sarutobi said kindly many people gasped again on what he said

"W.. well.. I..I-I a-..a You see" Sakura is loss of word cause one this old man she save was the owner of the most elite and no. 1 school in Tokyo and two she is gonna in her dream school to study there and three she don't know what she'll do say yes or no.

"Sakura dear, asked your parents first ok and here's my number if they agree to let you transfer and thank you again for saving my life" Sarutobi said and walk away

Some were whispering about how lucky the girl is and other stuff etc… and leave and start to mind their business. Sakura just go home and all was in her mind is

"_This is my chance my only to go on my dream school"_

* * *

"Tadaima" Sakura said and took her shoes off and went to the living room to find her parents sitting on the couch watching t.v

"Hi Mom and Dad" Sakura greeted

"Have a seat Dear" Her mom said

"So how your day in school" Her dad asked as he flicked through the channels and stop to the news channel

"Mom Dad I got to tell you something" Sakura started when she turned her attention to the t.v screen and she saw herself and the reporter said

"_Sarutobi's life is save just before he is about to be hit by a car thanks to the girl name Sakura Haruno"_ The reporter said and play the scene clip

Her parents look at her and said

"Care to explain what happened"

"Well um you see I saved his life when his about to be hit by a car and he wanted to reward me by giving me a free scholarship for the school he owned" Sakura said nervously while scratching her head

"And what did you say?" Her dad asked

"I don't know what to say then he said I'll call him if you guys accept the reward" Sakura said

Then her parent's mood change and smiled at her

"Very well you are allowed study to this boarding school" Her father said

"Yes, Honey I'm very proud that you will study in the most expensive school in Tokyo" Her mother said and hugs her

"Thanks allot mom and dad I love you" Sakura said and hug her parent's back

"Sakura better start packing" Her dad said

"Ok I'll be up to my room now and packed things up goodnight" Sakura said happily

* * *

She picked up the phone nervously and dialed the number of Sarutobi it rings

"Hello" Sarutobi said

"Hi mister Sarutobi my parent's accept the reward of me studying in your school if it's still ok" Sakura said nervously

"Well of course that wuld be great, I'll send a limo there tomorrow morning in ok" Sarutobi said

"Wait mister Sarutobi you don't know my house yet" Sakura said

"Oh no need to worry about that I know where you live" Sarutobi said kindly like fatherly like

"Thank you so much for letting me study to your school thank you so much" Sakura said

"Ok so sleep goodnight and see you tomorrow"

Then their conversation end

Sakura lay on the bed happily thinking she will study in her dream school and drifted to sleep.

**

* * *

****So what do you guys think continue or not well review and tell me what you guys think. R&R XD**

ღ

ღ

ღ

**OWARI**

ღ

ღ

ღ


	2. Welcome to Konoha Fire High

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 2: **Welcome to Konoha Fire High

"Sakura hurry up and the limo is down stairs is your things complete and ready?" Her mom said/asked through the door

"Yes mom everything's ready" Sakura said and open the door she is wearing simple jeans and black shirt with a red chibi apple on the middle and wear her white converse chucks and went down with her mom and say goodbye's and share hugs and kisses before Sakura left.

"Sakura I'm really gonna miss you" Her mom said

"Take care Sakura" Her dad said give her a kissed on her forehead

"I will mom and dad I love you" Sakura said and give one last big bear hug to her parents and bib goodbye and went outside to the limo.

"Wow" Was all Sakura could say the limo is so big and beautiful.

"Miss Sakura" The driver said

"Yes" Sakura said kindly

"May I take your bags and put them on the trunk" The driver said

"_He's age is about 40 plus I think and he seems really nice"_ Sakura thought

"Um sure" She handed her bags the driver open the door for her and she sit down and gave a last wave to her parents and closed the door.

"Miss Sakura fasten your seatbelt and I'll be driving now" Driver said kindly Sakura just smiled and said

"Just call me Sakura mister" Sakura said kindly

"Sure" The driver said

"_She is not like those other rich girls who think they are all that this little girl is different innocent and naive_" Thought the driver.

As the limo is driving Sakura look out the window of the limo to see beautiful sights and she was amazed everything look beautiful in Tokyo and soon she didn't realize the limo stopped and the driver said

"Sakura were here and welcome to Konoha Fire High the most prestigious boarding school in Tokyo" The driver said kindly open the door for her and she step out and look up to see the most gorgeous school in Tokyo.

"Wow, the school is wonderful" Sakura said in amaze

The school is beautiful they have great facility and the school almost look like a beautiful mansion it has allot of big building and beautiful garden and hang out for rich and popular kids. When she turns her head in different direction she saw every people is stinking rich they are laughing and they all act sophisticated checking their nails and stuff and she is out of their league she just look down and gripped her bag pack and frown and the driver touch her shoulder fatherly like said

"Don't worry I know you'll make friends and your different from them" Driver said

"Thank you so much" She look up and smiled at him

"What's your name mister?" Sakura asked kindly

"Joe, Come on Sarutobi-sama is expecting you now" He said and they made their way to Sarutobi's office.

* * *

Joe knocked on the door and enters with Sakura and leave immediately.

"So you made it Sakura-chan" Sarutobi said fatherly like

"Hai, thank you so much for letting me study in your school it's such an honour" Sakura said and bowed

"No need to thank me and I should be the one who thank you cause you save my life" He said

The door and someone entered

"Oji-chan!!! Did you call me!!!?" Naruto shouted

"Yes Naruto come I need you to do me a favour" Sarutobi said

"What is it Oji-chan!?" Naruto said

"I need you to escort this new student to her dorm and show her around the school will you" Sarutobi said

"Hai hai" Naruto said and turned to Sakura who is kind of shocked cause she look so cute and innocent and said

"Hi, my name is Haruno Sakura what's yours" Sakura asked smiled angelically

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm the grandson of this old guy here" Naruto said

"_Wow he can call anything he wants with his own grandfather this Naruto seems kind of nice and just kind of loud"_ Sakura thought weirdly

"What are you waiting for let's go!!! Bye Ji-chan!" NAruto shouted and dragged Sakura out

Naruto showed her dorm room and help Sakura fixed her stuff and give her dorm key to her and her schedule and uniform Sakura went to the bathroom and change and came out she just look more cute looking when she wear the uniform it makes her more like an cute innocent little girl and Naruto just want to hug her (The schools uniforms looks like in the vampire knight you know the white on the only difference is the colour of their ties) and pulled her arm again to show her the school.

* * *

"Wow Naruto do ever get lost to this place?" Sakura asked

"At first yeah you'll get used to it" Naruto said while they are walking on the hallway and went outside the garden.

Wow the garden is so beautiful. It is so big the grass a well take care the flowers are blooming so as cherry blossom trees and there is a big fountain in the centre with a fairy and Konoha fire High.

"This is so beautiful there nothing like this in my old school" Sakura said amazed

"Were do you go to school before?" Naruto asked

"I just study before in a public school cause my parents can't afford much" Sakura said and shrugged

"If I didn't saved Sarutobi-sama's life I wouldn't even be here I'm just lucky I guess" Sakura said

"Well I'm glad causes if you didn't save his life I wouldn't even meet you" Naruto said with a friendly grinned flashed on his face

"Thanks Naruto you're a good friend" Sakura said

Then suddenly they heard some screaming and big crowd crowded the entrance of the school and Naruto and Sakura went and check it out.

* * *

They walk into the crowd they saw it is full of squealing and fainting girls there they saw a very expensive car then the door open girls started squealing and fainting again then a came out a 4 people that look like sex gods that came from heaven girls started screaming like

"SASUKE-SAMA!! YOU'RE SO SEXY I LOVE YOU! " a girl said and fainted

"SASORI-SAMA!!!! MARRY ME!!! YOURE SO HOT!!!" group of girls said and fainted

"ITACHI-SAMA IS SO DROP DEAD AND GORGEOUS!!!!" screamed a girl

"DEIDARA-SAMA!! SO KAWAII!!! AND SMEXY" squealed the group of girls

Sakura just stared at them as they walk like nothing happened in the crowd.

"Elow Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto said as he waved he's hand on her face

"Ummm.. Yeah what is it?" Sakura said

"You've been spacing out and you were staring at them do you like them?" Naruto said

"Oh no I don't like them Naruto its just weird that many girls like for what fame rich popularity?" Sakura asked/wondered

"Yeah those girls are crazy over them and I thought you were gonna be one of them and I'm glad you're not one of them" Naruto said happily

Sakura gave her killer smile at him and asked

"Who are they anyway? They seem to be popular with the girls?" Sakura asked

"Oh well they are they are the guys who rule the school and the girls and teme there is my best friend" Naruto said

"Huh who's teme?"

"You'll meet him tomorrow maybe" Naruto said

"Ohh.. ok" Sakura said cutely

"Sakura I got to go now Oji-chan wants me to do something do you know your way back?" Naruto said/asked as he saw the text message sent by his grandfather

Sakura jus nodded

"Well I really got to go bye!" Naruto said running off giving her the map to the school leaving Sakura alone and walk back inside the school.

* * *

"Were the girl's dorm" Sakura mumble while looking up and down on the school map not realizing she bump in to someone.

"Ohh my I'm so sorry let me help you" Sakura said as she held her hand out and the shy girl took it

"Thank you" She said

"I'm sorry again"

"I'm Sakura by the way" Sakura said as she bring her hand out

"I'm Hinata" She said as she shakes her hand

"You seem lost?" Hinata asked

"Yeah kind of you see I'm finding my dorm I'm I in the right way?"

"Yeas you are but what is your dorm number?" Hinata asked and Sakura look at her key number and said

"Dorm number 108" Sakura said

"Oh my God! Were roommates that's cool" Hinata said excitedly Sakura just smiled and Hinata dragged her to their dorm and chat a little.

* * *

"Sakura-chan I heard you got a scholarship by saving Sarutobi-sama is that true" Hinata asked

"Yeah" Sakura said and scratching her heard smiling

"Well do you like the school?"

"Of course I love it it's so beautiful"

"So did you saw the kings of the school?" Hinata asked

"Huh? What kings?"

"You know the 4 guys you saw in the crowd?"

"Umm yeah..."

"So do you like them?"

"I'm not sure yet and I don't even know them"

"Wow I like you because when a girl look at them they fall for them in instant"

"Is that so, what are they like anyway?"

"So you now know they are the kings of the schools well how do I start well

Sasuke Uchiha the one with the short spiky raven hair is the prince type he's mysterious and gets all he wants

Akasuna no Sasori red haired guy is the mellow romantic type he's gentle with girls and always flash he's sweet killer smile

Iwatoshi Deidara the blonde haired guy is the wild type he's hyper active and energetic as girls call him the cutest guy in school

And lastly Uchiha Itachi Sasuke's big brother he's the bad boy and rebel type he's much much more mysterious than Sasuke some girls say and some girls call him the sex god and they all came from a very rich family they have a big business company and owned allot of lands" Hinata said/explained

"But most girls call them prince kings, senpai or sama with their names on it"

"Ohh... I see" Sakura answered

"Well it's getting late we better sleep now" Hinata said

"Yeah I'm just gonna take a shower ok"

After Sakura is done showering she went to her bed and lay down and whispered good night.

"Good night Hinata-chan" Sakrua said

"Good night too" Hinata said and turn the light off.

* * *

**So how was it did it suck I just came up in my mind when I was randomly looking pictures of AkaXSaku in the internet and thought of the idea making Sakura and the guys after her . Just tell me what you guys think remember R&R please...I'll post the next chapter fast if I get allot of reviews. BYE! **

ღ

ღ

ღ

**OWARI**

ღ

ღ

ღ


	3. Meeting The Kings

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 3: **Meeting The Kings

"Good morning!" Hinata said to Sakura who was fully dressed ready for school

"Ohayo!" Sakura greeted back and went to the showers and dressed up

"So where do we eat breakfast Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked as they walked out of their dorm

"Every morning we eat breakfast at the cafeteria and soon as the bell ring we get to class if not the student council will announce to all students to go to the big meeting room council to announce important stuff" Hinata said

"Ohh.. ok" Sakura and they entered the cafeteria and went to the counter to get their breakfast the food really look delicious and very high class.

"SAKURA-CHAN!! OVER HERE" Sakura heard someone screamed her name when she look to her right she saw Naruto there and telling her to come over to sit

"Oh hi Naruto" Sakura said and went near him with Hinata

"Sakura-chan sit with us" Naruto said and immediately pull her down.

"Sakura-chan I would like you to meet my best friend teme Uchiha Sasuke" Sakura almost choke on her food and look up to see the guy from yesterday

"Pleasure to meet you Sasuke-san" Sakura said nicely bring out to shake her hand

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke" but instead Sasuke lift her hand and kissed it and smirk at her and she blushed innocently.

All the people in the cafeteria glared jealousy at Sakura cause Sasuke never did that to a girl before.

"The pleasure is all mine" Sasuke said hotly

"Yo! Teme enough flirting with my friend and eat

"Hn. Dope"

"Teme where is your brother and Sasori and Deidara?" Naruto asked and slurped his ramen

"They said that they are gonna do something and I don't care" Sasuke said and shrugged.

Then the bell ring which indicate them to go to classes.

"Oh man breakfast is over I'll complain Oji-chan about this!" Naruto said and stand up and went to his grandfather's office

"Is he always like that" Sakura asked

"Yeah always" Sasuke said and stand up

"See you later" Sasuke said hotly and smirk at her and went to his class

"Wow Sakura-chan Prince Sasuke likes you!" Hinata said

"Ummm maybe his just nice" Sakura said clueless

"Whatever you say Sakura let's go to class do you know your way" Hinata said

"Hai, see you later"

Saukra was walking through the hallway and pass some students on the way and look at the school map

"Hmmm... English classroom is downstairs turn left— Ahhh!" Sakrua said and she suddenly didn't notice the she tripped on the stair close her eyes and waiting for the impact but nothing came she open her eyes and look behind her to find her hero holding she noticed he has blonde hair and cute blue eyes and smiling at her.

"Are you alright?, Yeah" He asked and pulled her up and let go of her

"Hai arigato" Sakura said and bowed

"No need your the new girl right"

"Yes your D-D- Deidara-sama right?" Sakura asked nicely

"Yeah"

"What's your name?"

"Sakura"

"What a beautiful name cherry blossom it suites you" Deidara said Sakura just blushed

"Arigato Deidara-senpai" Sakura said and blushed prettily

"Hmm I thought the new girl is some fan girl but I guess I'm wrong" Deidara said and smiled at her

"Where are you going anyway?"

"Oh English class" Sakura said

"Do you know where to go?"

"Hai"

"Well then see you later and the classroom for English class is downstairs turn left final door" Deidara said and grabbed her hand and kissed it while Sakura just blush

"See you later Blossom" Deidara said and wink at her and left which his fan girls glared jealousy at Sakura cause he also never treated girls like that way.

**

* * *

****Time skip its lunch time**!(cause I'm lazy to type sorry)

Sakura is seating in a table with her bowed down cause Hinata and Naruto doesn't have same schedule as her (**Note:** They have different schedule and lunch period well this is a fic after all bear with me :D please) and suddenly she heard a try landed on her table and look up to see the 4 king in her view.

"Hi Sakura" Deidara said and seat beside her and Sasori next to her and Itachi and Sasuke in front of her

"Hn hey" Sasuke said and 4 of them seat down

"Sakura I want you to meet my friends" Deidara said

"That's Sasori Sasuke and Itachi" He said and pointed one of them

"Oh hi! It's a pleasure to meet you and I know Sasuke-san already we met this breakfast this morning" Sakura said

Itachi lift her hand and kissed it and make eye contact to her and she blush so red and let go of her and seat back down again and smirk at her and Sasori did the same and flashed his most rare smile at her she just blushed again and both said at the same time

"The pleasure is all ours" They both said so hotly all the girls in the cafeteria fainted and glared jealousy at Sakura.

"Sakura is it?" Sasori asked in his oh-so-mellow-romantic-voice of his and lean in to her ear

"Hai" Sakura blushed again and she never been treated like this before especially she never blushed this hard before.

"Sakura you're not eating that's bad for you come on eat" Deidara said and feed her with some spaghetti and some sauce were scattered in side of her cheek

"You've got something on your face" Sasori said and lean in and licked the sauce on her cheek and Sakura just blush ten time fold (man she blush allot)

"You taste so delicious" Sasori commented sexily and look at her she blushed at the comment.

"Sakura are you doing anything after class" Itachi asked in his dark hot voice

"Um.. no why?" Sakura said/asked

"Nothing" Sasuke answered and smirk at her

"Ok" Sakura said

Itachi look at Sakura and flashed one of his rare smiles on her she just blush and look down

"_She is different and she will be mine"_ 4 kings thought possessively looking at Sakura

**

* * *

****The kings are fighting over Sakura but who will Sakura choose? and she too naive to even notice. Aww poor Sakura who will she end up with well I don't know XD. Just review and tell me what you guys think I'll post the next chapter fast if I get 5 or more reviews! Thank you so much for supporting me and also read my other stories Who's The Uchiha Will Win Sakura's Heart? and ****I'm Modelling With WHAT! WHO? UCHIHA SASUKE!****! Thank you!!! Very Much!**

ღ

ღ

ღ

**OWARI**

ღ

ღ

ღ


	4. Spending time with the Kings

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 4: **Spending time with the Kings

**

* * *

****Time skip Classes are over**

Sasuke is finding Sakura he found her to find she was talking to Hinata in the garden and sitting down in the grass and walk over to her

"Hey" Sasuke said to them

"Hi Sasuke-san" Sakura said

"Hi" Hinata said

"Hinata-san you don't mind if I borrow Sakura for today?" Sasuke asked

"Sure it's alright" Hinata said

"Very well then" Sasuke smirk then grabbed Sakura's hand and blush and walk away then Sakura look back and HInata mouthed "go girl"

"Um Sasuke-san where are you taking me" Sakrua said

"Hn you'll see" Sasuke said still holding her hand while they go outside the school

"Uhh... Sasuke-san will you let go of my hand now" Sakura said still blushing and Sasuke still hold her hand

"Hn" Sasuke smirk at her then they stop and waited then a limo went stop and the door open to find the 3 other kings sitting and Sasuke pulled her inside

"Where are we going" Sakura asked confused

"You'll see" Itachi said and wrapped an arm around her shoulder then she blushed and look at him

"Uhhh... AAA... Eto.." Sakura stammered out

"So Sakura how was your first day?" Deidara asked

"It's nice" Sakura answered back Sakura noticed that Sasori is right beside her sitting and sleeping and he look so gorgeous like an angel no a god then while he sleep his head fell on her shoulder and Sakura made an eep sound and blushed cause Itachi's arm is around her and Sasori's head is so close to her neck and breathing

"Uhhh.." Sakura said blushing so prettily and so clueless

"You know Sakura we will announce something tomorrow at school since Sarutobi-sama cancelled school cause of his favourite grandson Naruto" Deidara said

"It's about the student council" Sasuke said

"So you all I mean all of you guys are in the council" Sakura asked dumbly

"Yes, it's about-" Itachi didn't get to finish cause the limo stop and the driver announce that they arrived

"Itachi-sama we've arrived" then the door open and they all step out then Sakura try to wake up Sasori gently

"Umm... Sasori-sama wake up" Sakura said and gently shake his shoulder. Sasori's eyes snapped open little by little and saw Sakura in front of him and he lean in closer Sakura just blushed

"Sasori-sama" Sakura said then they get up and leave the limo.

"Were here" Sasuke said

Then they were greeted with bows and Sakura saw that they are in a dress shop and noticed all the clothes are very expensive.

"Ummm... uhhh. Why are we here?" Sakura asked

"Were here cause you need clothes and the clothes you were are like out of fashion" Deidara said

Then an employee went and asked

"What can I do for you today Itachi-sama?" girl said and bowed

"I want you to take her and dress her up and make sure all of the clothes she wear is the most expensive and beautiful" Itachi said darkly

"Hai Itachi-sama" Then the girl took Sakura's arm and dragged her to the fitting room

"Uhhh.. Hey wait ... mate yo" Sakura said and look at the 4 kings and they just smirk at her

The 4 kings seat down to wait for Sakura to come out Deidara reading a manga while Sasuke have a glaring contest with his brother and Sasori just sit.

"I don't want to go out" Sakura said shyly

"Come on you look like a princess" the girl said then open the curtain

"I wonder how long will Sakura be inside th-" Sasuke said then he didn't finish it then all 4 kings look up and all their jaws dropped eyes a bit wide and surprise to see Sakura look so cute and innocent and helpless with the dress she's wearing she had a blush on her face all they do is drool they never drool a girl in their life before.

"Do I look that bad?" Sakura asked innocently I mean really innocently which turn on the 4 kings more and put a lip to her lip as she did so and had a little blush on her cheeks and look at them shyly she is wearing a pale pink dress at went above her knees hugged her curves so perfectly and the dress with a thin pink ribbon at the side of her waist was a bit tight and pushing some of her breast up to show a little cleavage wear a high heel shoes and what makes her more look so hot when her hair is not tied and let down and make her more irresistibly hot and the 4 kings regain their posture.

"Well take that dress" Itachi said in monotone

After they buy Sakura allot of clothes they went to a restaurant to eat

**In the restaurant**

"Wow this place is so fancy" Sakura said

"Do you like it" Sasuke said

"Sasuke-san" Sakura said then cut of

"Sakura don't call me Sasuke-san since were in the same year" Sasuke said

"What should I call you then?" Sakura asked

"You can call me Sasuke-kun if you like" Sasuke said and lean in closer

"Ummm.. Uhhh s-su-sure" Sakura stuttered

"Ouch!" Sasuke said

"Stop flirting Sasuke and seat down and eat" Itachi said and smirk after he poked Sasuke's forehead

"Hn"

Sakura is in the middle of Itachi and Sasuke then after they eat desert came

"Sakura try this" Sasuke said and eat a peice of cake

"No thanks Sasuke-kun" Sakura said

Then 3 other kings glared at him for calling him Sasuke-kun it made them want to strangle Sasuke there.

"Come on" Sasuke said then feed her the cake Sakura just sat there wide eyed and blushing as Sasuke feed her then Itachi lean in closer

"Does it taste good? But this is much more delicious than Sasuke is eating" Itachi asked/said hotly then feed her his desert then Sasuke wiped her cheek with the tissue then Itachi did what Sasori did and lick her cheek with the chocolate icing in her face then Sakura just keep blushing as the 2 Uchiha's fight for her attention

"Uhhh... I-I-I mmm" Sakura just said and look at Deidara and Sasori for help

Sasori and Deidara just shook their heads and at the 2 Uchiha and smirk at Sakura

After they eat they got inside the limo to go back to school

**

* * *

****In the limo **

"Itachi-sama what are you gonna say about the council meeting" Sakura asked

"Never mind that you'll find out tomorrow" Itachi said and smirk at her

"So Sakura since you there's no classes tomorrow why not hang out with us tomorrow" Sasori said

"Umm.. Sure since I've got nothing to do anyway" Sakura said and smiled at them an dthe limo stop indicating they arrived the school

"See you guys tomorrow" Sakura said and smiled waved goodbye and left the limo immediately

"Hey-" Sasuke said

"Hn" Itachi said

"I'm supposed to sent her to her dorm" Sasuke said and scowled

"To bad" Deidara said

"Hmm" Sasori said

"I can't wait for tomorrow" 4 kings thought and smirk and went back to their dorm

* * *

**So how was it tell me guys if I improved writing fics or does it sucks more and tell me what you think in this chapter. Please review 5 or more to make me post the chapter fast and thank you so much!!!! Ba....Bye!!!**

**I would like to thank:**

**itachimeri1989**

**SasoLOVE111**

**BellaPerea**

**???**

**LILY!**

**amai swEEt loVe**

**xXxcHeRrYbErRyxXx**

**lala . love . muzic**

**XxXstRawBeRRy mInTxXx**

**Thank you!**

ღ

ღ

ღ

**OWARI**

ღ

ღ

ღ


	5. New queen what the hell!

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 4: **New queen what the hell?!

It was morning Sakura and Hinata are eating in the cafeteria and Naruto came in and greeted them both

"Hi Sakura-chan Hinata-chan!" Naruto said and seat down and put his try of food or ramen should I say

"Hi Naruto-kun" Hinata said and blushed

"Hey Naruto" Sakura said

"Isn't it great Oji-chan cancel classes all today?!" Naruto said grinning

"I guess" Sakura said and she and Hinata both shrugged

"Yeah but there's a meeting today after breakfast the council will announce something" Naruto said

"Well we will find that about later" Sakura said and bowed her head and try to sleep

"Saku-chan is there something wrong why you're not eating" Hinata said/asked

"No I just didn't sleep well last night" Sakura look up and said and bow down again

"Weshll gosta go Oshi-chan watchs meh sto du shometing" Naruto said while his mouth is filled with ramen

"Naruto we can't understand what your saying" Sakura said

"Yeah" Hinata said

Then Naruto swallowed his food and talk again

"I said that I gotta go Oji-chan wants me to do something and I'll be the next owner of this school!!!" Naruto said and stand up and run.

Sakura and Hinata giggled

"Naruto is such a good friend he always run errands for his grandfather" Hinta said

"Well that's Naruto and who would have thought he also wants to be like his grandfather the owner and richest man in Tokyo" Saura said

Hinata just shrugged and blush

"Hina-chan! You like Naruto am I right?" Sakura said

"Hey not so loud people might hear" Hinata whispered

"So I am right' Sakura said

"Please don't tell I don't want our friendship to be ruin" Hinata begged

"Don't worry Hina-chan I wont tell I swear so pinky swear" Sakura said

"Ok, pinky swear" Hinata said and joined pinky's with Sakura

"So what are you doing after the council meeting?" Hinata asked

"Ummm…" Sakura think

"Oh I will hang out with the kings after the meeting today" Sakura said

"What?!" Hinta said

"Is that bad?" Sakura asked dumbly

"Um. No but the 4 kings never asked anyone to hang out with them that's strange" Hinta said

"Well they seem nice" Sakura said

"No they are not nice it means that they want to hang out with you because they like you Sakura your interesting and your different and seem attracted to you" Hinata said

"Uhhh… eh?" Sakura said

"So which one of them do you like the most Saku-chan" Hinata asked/said excitedly

"Uhhh… I-I.. ehh" Sakura said

"Come on I wont tell anyone Saku-chan" Hinata said

"Umm.. Hina-chan I don't really like anyone of them yet" Sakura said

"But come on all the girls are crazy over them" Hinata said

"I..Really don't know" Sakura said

"Hmmm… Saku-chan I think your not in to love yet but don't worry I know the kings are crazy over you too" Hinata said

"Uhhh.. ehh I-i- don't b so sure Hinta-chan they will never like a girl like me I'm just poor and nothing I just got here in this school cause of saving Sarutobi-sama" Sakura said

"Don't say that Sakura-chan your different and the kings really like you and they will protect you Sakura and you know what you change the kings attitude they never interested in girls before not until you came" Hinata said

"Eheheheh thanks Hinata but I'm not ready for that thing yet and thank you!" Sakura said innocently

"_Sakura one day you will choose one of them_" Hinata thought and smile at her too.

The bell rang and all students went to the council meeting room for the announcement.

"Come on we don't want to be late" Hinata said and grabbed her hand and ran out of the cafeteria

"Ehh?!!... Cho-chotto..matte!!!" Sakura said

**

* * *

**

**In the council meeting room**

Sakura and Hinata enter the council room and it is beautiful there is a stage and allot of chairs divided for green for freshmen yellow for sophomore red for juniors and blue for senior for indicating for what year your in it's really beautiful it's like a . Sakrua and Hinata seat down on the freshmen corner and seat in 2nd row in front is were the most rich girl and like sluts checking their nails and talking how hot the kings are like this like that and bla blah blah and etc.

"Hinata what is your surname?" Sakura asked

"Ummm Hyuuga why?"

"Cause your one of the richest girl here who also owns a big company too here in Tokyo why hang out with me?" Sakura said/asked

"Sakura-chan your different you never take advantage of me and like me for who I am" Hinata said and smiled at Sakura

"Thanks Hinata that means allot" Sakura smiled and suddenly heard all the girls squealing which mean all the 4 Kings have arrive and screaming

"AHHH PRINCE SASUKE!!!"

"DEIDARA-SENPAI!!!! IS SO KAWAIII"

"SASORI-SAMA!!!! IS SO COOL!!"

"ITACHI-SAMA!!! AHHH!!! SO HOOTT!!!"

"Do they ever get tired?" Hinata whispered to Sakura and she just shrugged and bring out a book and read it and not caring what is happening cause she is to tired to listen

Then Sasuke went up the stage smirking with a microphone in his hand and all girls almost fainted and Sakura just rolled her eyes and continue reading the book.

"Ok we will announce something and it only involve all the girls in the school" Sasuke said and Itachi grabbed another microphone

"And to put things short I will pick a piece of paper here in this box and every girl in this school has their name in this box" Itachi said in his dark hot voice

"After Itachi picked the paper inside the box" Deidara said in his microphone

"And the girl's name in the paper will be our…. own queen in the council" Sasori finished and smirking at the crowd

Then all girls in the meeting room squealed at some fainted and crossed their finger hoping that they will be the one picked except for Hinata and Sakura and Sakura just sit there and didn't even heard all a thing what the 4 kings said.

Itachi started to pick a name on the box and open it and he smirk liking the girl's name in it and the 3 other kings saw the name to and smirk and all girls were crossing their fingers hoping it's them and Itachi hold the microphone and announce the queen

"Our queen will be… Haruno Sakura" Itachi said and smirk into her direction

* * *

Sakura was reading her book and suddenly she heard her name and look up to the stage and saw Itachi and 4 other kings smirking at her and Hinata said

"Umm.. Sakura you the queen did you hear?" Hinata said/asked her

"What!?... NANI!? What queen!?" Sakura said half scream and all the girls in the room glared at her in jealousy.

"Congratulation Sakura your _our _queen meet us at the royal garden this afternoon" Sasuke said and the 4 kings left

"_What the hell new queen?!"_ Sakura thought nervously

* * *

**So how was it does it suck or not cool or not or worst story you've ever read? Just review and tell me what you guys think and always remember R&R thank you and ba…….bye!!! XD**

ღ

ღ

ღ

**OWARI**

ღ

ღ

ღ


	6. Lucky Sakura XD

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 6: **Lucky Sakura XD

Recap:

"_Congratulation Sakura you're our queen meet us at the royal garden this afternoon" Sasuke said and the 4 kings left_

"_What the hell new queen?!" Sakura thought nervously_

* * *

"Sakura did you hear you're the new queen" Hinata said to her and stand up

"What? What do you mean new queen Hinata?" Sakura asked clearly confused and leave the meeting room

"It means you're their queen like apart of the council" Hinata said

"Huh? I don't want to be apart of that I don't even know a thing in counseling" Sakura panic

"Well to late now you gotta meet them afternoon in the royal garden" Hinata said

"What royal garden? I don't even know were that is" Sakura said

"It's a secret place for only special persons my enter it like you Sakura" Hinata said

"Well I don't know were to go there how I can go there" Sakura started to panic

"Well don't worry Naruto knows were it is and he can lead you there or you can ask Sarutobi-sama" Hinata said

"You mean Naruto before entered the royal garden?" Sakura asked

"Yeah he said to me it's really beautiful" Hinata said

"Ohh ok I'll just ask Sarutobi-sama how to get there cause maybe Naruto is doing something or errands" Sakura said and went the other direction

"Were you going?" Hinata asked

"To the garden sit and read this book" Sakura said

"Oh ok I'll be in our dorm and rest" Hinata said

"Ok bye"

Then they went on their separate ways.

**

* * *

****With Sakura**

Sakura was waling on the garden and suddenly tripped on someone and made an eep sound and landed on that person's chest and look up to find it's Sasori sleeping like an angel with a book in his hand and she blush at the position that they are in and he groan and blink his eyes slowly and his vision became clear and saw Sakura on top of him and smirk at her

"Hn hey" Sasori said and push Sakura gently of him and went on top of her and lean in till their noses touch

"S-s-Sasori-sama I am.. sor-sorry" Sakura stammered out and blush and Sasori noticed the book she is holding

"You know I have all the collection the book your reading if you want you can borrow it" Sasori hotly

"Ummm.. arigato" She blushed he lean in more so close

"Uhh… Sasori-sa-" Sasori put a finger to her lip she blushed

"Don't move I want this to last" and kissed her with passion Sakura blushed and Sasori lick her bottom lick asking for entrance and she gasped and Sasori took this as an advantage and put his tongue and explore her mouth and loving her taste and pulled away and both catch their breaths

"As much as I like this position were in I really gotta go see ya later at the royal garden" Sasori said and kissed her forehead stand up and walk away and look at her once and smirk at her again leaving her blushing

"Uhh.. Sasori-sama" Sakura blushed innocently and clueless and touch her lips wondered why he did that

"_She will be mine"_ Sasori thought

* * *

Hours pass Sakura mange to finish the book she's reading and check her watch and realize she is late to the royal garden thingy and stand up and rush to Sarutobi's office

"_Oh no I'm lost how can I get to the garden in time"_ Sakura thought worried "I know the school map" Sakura thought and bring out the map and try to find the Sarutobi's office and while walking she bump into someone and fell on top of the person and look up and saw

"D-dei-Deidara-senpai!" Sakura said and blush that she was lying on top of him

He just smirks.

"We got to stop meeting like this" He said

"Um… I-I I'm really sorry I should've-"

"Shh… " Deidara said and put his hand behind her head and pull her down gently close to his face and their foreheads touching while the clueless Sakura is just blushing madly and he lean in more closer and give her a long passionate kiss and brush her long soft pink hair with his hand and a few minutes of kissing they pulled away he immediately place his lips on her forehead and kissed her and she blushed again and stand up immediately

"I'm sorry again Deidara-senpai!" Sakura said and bowed

"It's alright I'll just see ya later at the royal garden ok" He whispered in her ear hotly and walk away from her and gave her a smirk and leaving her blushing and watch him leave and hold her lips at her second kiss that's when Sakura thought

"_Ohh no he knows how to go to the garden why didn't I ask him I'm so dumb"_ Sakura thought and started running again finding Sarutobi's office

* * *

After 10 minutes of finding his office she finally found it

"Finally I found his office" Sakura said to herself and knock and she entered

"Oh Hi Sakura is there something you need" Sarutobi said fatherly

"Umm… Where is the royal garden is located Sarutobi-sama?" Sakura asked and

"Why is there something you wanna know about the garden?"

"I'm just invited by the council to go there cause they said I'm their queen" Sakura said

"Ohh so you are the one who is pick very well then Sakura I'm so glad it's you the royal garden is located deep in the garden and you might get lost so-" suddenly the door open reveling Naruto panting hard

"Oji-chan you said there is Ramen in the cafeteria I found nothing but vegetables" Naruto said/shouted

"Well vegetables are good for you anyway you need to escort Sakura to the royal garden now" Sarutobi said

"Then can I have Ramen' Naruto said doing the sparkling eyes

"Fine you can order ramen as much as you like" Sarutobi said and sighed in defeat

"Yatta! Come on lets go" Naruto said and grabbed Sakura's hand and ran to the royal garden

Sakura and Naruto made it to the royal garden and panting and sweating a little

"Well Sakura-chan you can take it from here just enter inside Ramen is waiting for me bye!" Naruto said and ran away

"C-chotto" Sakura said but didn't finish and she look up and saw how beautiful the Royal garden it's like a castle made of expensive glass and it's really shining and some flowers and vines are covering the roof of the Royal garden and it's really beautiful and she entered the glass door and to find inside is more beautiful there is a table for meeting and some flowers covering the wall and big flat screen t.v a computer corner ps3 and wii and there is a big sound system and there is a mini fountain inside while Sakura checking the royal garden someone wrapped and arm around her waist and spun her around and come face to face with

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura blushed

"Hn you're early"

"Umm I thought I was late" Sakura said and check her watch again to see the battery no more power

"Ohh I'm sorry I-Iaa my watch the battery it's dead" Sakura said and blushed more as Itachi lean in more his hot breath fanning all over her face

"Hn, you're different from the girls in this school" Sasuke whispered cause every girl would die to be in her position and kiss him

"You mean I'm the only girl who is not rich" Sakura said innocently and dumbly

"Hn no you your personality everything about you" Sasuke whispered and lean in more closer and she just blushed

"Uhhh. E-e i-i-I" Sakura stammered as Sasuke lean in more closer and almost kiss her but lean in her ear and breathe on it and said

"Are you not afraid I might do something" Sasuke whispered

"No" Sakura whispered back honestly but she is nervous

"Why?" Sasuke whispered and blow into her ear

"Cause I-I-I…" Sakura is about to answer and Sasuke kiss her with so much passion and she blushed again so madly Sasuke wrapped his arms around her more and Sasuke lick her bottom lip asking for entrance and she just gasped in surprise at what he did and he immediately slid his tongue inside her mouth and start exploring her she blushed so prettily and not knowing what to do and she didn't respond to the kiss and after a minute of kissing her he release her and gasping for air and Sakura is flush (man she blushes allot) and Sasuke kissed her forehead and said

"Hn, I'll be back" He said and smirk at her flushed and leave the royal garden.

"_Mine"_ He thought and continue walking

* * *

Sakura started to take a tour around by herself and discovered there are doors and open one of it to find Itachi seating there doing counseling stuff and look up to find Sakura standing there

"Hey you're early" He said and smirk at her

"Um.. yeah my watch the battery is dead and I thought I was late" Sakura said

"Well come on seat down" Itachi said

"Can I help?"

"Sure just compile those books and put them up there"

"ok" Sakura said and started to put the books up the she climbed the ladder and tripped and wait for the pain and noting came and look up to find Itachi holding her waist and his face so close to hers and she gulped

"Itachi-sama" Sakura blushed and he started to lean in close

"Itachi- samaI-I" Sakura blushed more

"Do you trust me?" Itachi whispered hotly

"Yes" Sakura answered truthfully but she is really nervous

"Well why?" Itachi whispered darkly and so hot again and breathe on her neck

"Cause-you-your" Sakura stammered out don't know what to say

"Shhh… Don't talk anymore I just want to try something" He said and kissed her long and passionately and pushed her to the shelf trapping her and still not breaking the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her more with passion and lick her bottom lip asking for entrance she just blushed again this time so madly and gasped and he took this chance so he slid his tongue insde her exploring her and their tongues dancing more like Itachi is the one dominating and she just stand there not returning the kiss and just blushed at what is happening and Itachi broke the kissed and catch their breathes

"_Delicious so innocent and pure"_ Itachi thought and release a blushing Sakura and leave her there flushed

* * *

"_What the hell just happen today is really a weird day"_ Sakura thought cluelessly and touch her lips and blushed.

**

* * *

****How was it? please review and thank you also read my other stories don't forget R&R thank you again and ba….Bye!!!**

ღ

ღ

ღ

**OWARI**

ღ

ღ

ღ


	7. Sakura’s suggestion

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 7: **Sakura's suggestion

Recap:

"_What the hell just happen today is really a weird day" Sakura thought cluelessly and touch her lips and blushed._

**

* * *

**

The 4 kings are walking in the library and to find Sakura fell asleep on the chair and her face on the table she looks so cute and innocent she is sleeping with pouty lips and blushed painted on her rosy cheeks and Deidara shook her shoulder and she blink her eyes slowly

"Wake up Blossom" Deidara said to her ear

"Mmmm" Sakura moan out and the kings were kind of turn on the way she moan and snapped out of it

"Morning" Sasuke smiled

"Huh?" Sakura said innocently cute

"You fell asleep on the library and thank you Sakura for fixing the books" Itachi whispered in her ear hotly and she blushed

"Yeah well how about we start the meeting now" Sasori said and pulled Sakura's hand up to stand up and she blushed again.

The 5 walk out of the library and went to the meeting table in the middle of the royal garden it has 5 chairs and they all seat down the table is round and chars surrounding it and seated by them.

"Umm... so what are we going to talk about?" Sakura asked

"Sarutobi-sama said that we should make money like fundraising or any program to donate for the charity" Sasuke said

"Being in the council is tiresome" Sasori said

"Why did you join Sasori-sama?" Sakura asked

"Fan girls voted all of us to be in the council" Sasori said bored and play with Sakura's hair twirling it

"Ok on to business now what are we going to do, yeah?" Deidara said/asked

"Hn I don't know" Itachi said and ran out of ideas

"Hmmm…" Sakura think

"I know girls re crazy over all you guys right so what about we have an auction for your stuff or bet over you guys" Sakura said and the kings look at her and she clasped her mouth shut

"I'm sorry" Sakura said

"Hmm….." Deidara think

"Maybe it's not a bad idea" Deidara said

"What if those girls rape us" Sasori said still twirling Sakura's hair

"Hn it's worth a shot we need to start tomorrow since it's our queen's idea" Itachi said hotly and play with her hair to

"Yeah and I'll ask Dope to be the one in charge of the bidding Sakura I would like you to join the bidding" Sasuke said smirk at Sakura

"What why?" Sakura asked confused

"Since it's your idea" Sasuke said and the 3 kings are kind of confused at what Sasuke said and they just shrugged it off.

"So since were done in the meeting now let's go to Itachi's house, yeah" Deidara said

"Wait why our house?" Itachi and Sasuke said in unison

Sakura just giggled at the 2 Uchiha which they all find really cute when she giggled

Deidara just shrugged and stand up 3 kings just sigh and they went outside to the limo.

The limo arrive and they all went inside

**

* * *

****Inside the limo**

"Were to Itachi-sama?" The driver asked

"My mansion" Itachi said monotone

"Hai, Itachi-sama" Driver said and drive to the Uchiha mansion and the guard let them enter recognizing the signature limo of the Uchiha family and the driver open the car door and they all step out and entered the Uchiha mansion and Sakura is gaping like a fish cause she never seen a house this big and Sasuke pulled her inside to stop gaping.

**

* * *

**

**Inside the mansion**

As they went inside the mansion they are greeted by Itachi and Sasuke's mother.

"Ita-chan Sasu-chan it's nice of you to visit and you also brought your friends Deidara and Sasori" Mikoto said

"Hey mom" Itachi and Sasuke said

"Hi Mikoto-sama It's nice to see you again, yeah" Deidara said and bowed

"It's nice meeting you again Mikoto-sama" Sasori said and bowed respectfully

"Oh boys o need to be formal after all you're my son's friends oh and who is this kawaii little lady here I've never seen you guys bring a girl" Mikoto said Sakura blushed and Mikoto came closer to inspect her more

"Is she your girlfriend Ita-chan?" Mikoto asked Sakura blushed again

"No mom but I wish she is" Itachi said and look at Sakura and she blushed

"Is she yours Sasuke's?"

"Hn No mom I wish to" Sasuke said and smirk at Sakura's direction she blushed

"Is she Sasori's or Deidara's?" Mikoto asked again

"No yeah if she wants to" Deidara answered

"I want to but no she isn't" Sasori said while Sakura just blushed at what the kings said and wondered why

"Oh why such a fine young lady with no boyfriend?" Mikoto asked

"Umm…I-I-I" Sakura stammered out

"Oh sorry I forgot I'm Itachi's and Sasuke's mother Mikoto Uchiha what's yours" She said motherly

"Um…I'm…Haruno Sakura nice to meet you Mikoto-sama" Sakura said and bowed

"Nice name for a beautiful lady" She said Sakura just blushed at the comment

"Ohh wait did you say Haruno are you the daughter of Satoshi and Ayame Haruno?"

"Umm….yes why?" Sakura asked confused

"Cause your mom and I were like best friends when were in high school up to now" Mikoto said

"That's so nice" Sakura said smiling

"Well anyway why don't you guys hang out ok will you be staying for dinner?"

"No mom"

"Ohh ok play safe" Mikoto said and walk away

* * *

The kings dragged Sakura to Itachi's room to hang out and do some stuff.

"Were we going?" Sakura asked they just smirk at her and Itachi open his room

"Itachi-sama is this your room? It's so cool" Sakura said amazed

His room has black and red painted walls and he has big flat screen and a couch sound system allot of cd's and movie wii ps3 collection pc corner laptop king size bed big closet big bathroom family picture on his nightstand and a balcony.

"Do you like it?" He said sexily into her left ear

"Umm….yes" Sakura said and blushed

"Well you will like mine better" Sasuke hotly and her right ear and she blushed again

"Umm.I-I-Iaaaehhh….eto" Sakura blushed

"Don't listen to Sasuke his room is like trash" Itachi said and glared at him

"Shut up!" Sasuke said

"Please don't fight" Sakura said

"Hn" they said and both grabbed Sakura's hand

"Let go of her hand" They said both

"No you let go lil brother" Itachi said in venom and pulled Sakura's hand

"No you let go of her hand big brother" Sasuke spat and he pulled Sakura's hand while Sakura is just standing there being pulled by the 2 Uchiha's fighting over her like a last bowl of cereal

"Hey you 2 let go of Sakura you hurting her" Deidara said and wrapped his arm around Sakura pulled her away from the 2

"Aww my hand hurt" Sakura said rubbing hr sore hand

"Are you alright Sakura" Sasori asked as he took her hand and inspect it.

The 2 Uchiha glared

"This is your fault" they said in unison

"You 2 better apologize to Sakura" Deidara said

They sighed Uchiha never apologize but Sakura is special to them so they have to apologize and forget their Uchiha pride for one minute the 2 approached Sakura

"Umm….Sakura…I'm sorry did I hurt your hand?" Sasuke said

"No Sasuke-kun it's alright I forgive you" Sakura said and Sasuke kissed her hand

"Thank you Sakura" Sasuke said and Sakura blushed when he kissed her hand

"Sakura…I'm sorry will you forgive me?" Itachi said

"No need Itachi-sama I'm fine" Sakura said and smiled at him

"Well that's nice Sakura" Itachi said and kissed her cheek and blushed

"I-I-Itachi-s-s-ssama" Sakura blushed

"Hn"

"Well everything is ok now let's play DDR on wii Sakura" Deidara said

"Ummm..sure" Sakura said

The music start and they both dance and Sakura was really good at dancing and the kings just gaped well except for Sasori he's asleep at her she dances like a pro the way she move her hips it turn them on so much and the match ended Sakura won.

"That was great Deidara-senpai" Sakura said panting and sweating the 3 kings minus Sasori gulped cause her uniform is sticking to her body like a second skin and it showed all of her curves

"Yeah…it was" was all he said looking at her body and along with the kings but Sakura was to clueless to notice.

"I'm tired" Sakura said lying on to Itachi's bed not noticing Sasori is sleeping in it and lay down immediately and snuggled to Sasori which she thought he was a pillow and yawn and the 3 kings glared jealousy at the sleeping Sasori wishing it was them and Sasori noticed a warm engulf him and open his eyes and blushed Sakura snuggled up to him like a pillow and look at the other 3 kings

"Why is she-" Sasori didn't get to finished cause Sakura snuggled to his chest more

"Sasori get of her now" Deidara said jealous

"Nahh I kind of like it" Sasori smirk and hugged her closer

"We need to get going our school has curfew hour and it's getting late" Itachi said jealous

"Yeah so wake her up" Sasuke said also jealous

"No I'll just carry her" Sasori said and carry her up to the limo and the 3 kings glaring daggers at his back and they bid goodbye to Itachi's and Sasuke's mom and went inside the limo and went back to school.

**

* * *

**

**Inside the limo**

Sakura was sleeping cutely beside Itachi and Sasori in front of them sitting Deidara and Sasuke.

"_She really looks beautiful when she sleep"_ 4 kings thought and Sakura's head landed on Itachi's neck and he half smiled and put an arms around her noticing that she is getting a little cold and Sakura snuggled more for the warm to engulf her. Soon the limo arrive the school in a few minutes

"Sakura wake up were at school" Sasuke murmured in her ear

"Eh?" Sakura mumbled and woke up to see that she is snuggled up to Itachi and blushed and he just smirk at her

"I must go bye see you tomorrow for the auction" Sakura smiled and open the limo door and ran out Sasuke cursed again and supposed to escort her to her dorm but she ran away again

"Man I didn't get to escort her to her dorm" Sasuke sighed and frown slightly

"Hn, there is always next time little brother" Itachi said with a smirk

"Yeah" Deidara said

"I'm tired better prepare tomorrow for the auction" Sasori said and they all went to their dorm to rest for tomorrow's auction

* * *

**So what you guys think me really tired this is a crappy chapter right in next chapy I'll make it more cooler and nicer kay thanks for those who review in my previous chapter also read my other stories and please review thank you again and ba……bye.**


	8. The auction XD Poor Sakura or lucky XD

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 8:** The auction XD Poor Sakura or lucky XD

"_I must go bye see you tomorrow for the auction" Sakura smiled and open the limo door and ran out Sasuke cursed again and supposed to escort her to her dorm but she ran away again_

"_Man I didn't get to escort her to her dorm" Sasuke sighed and frown slightly_

"_Hn, there is always next time little brother" Itachi said with a smirk_

"_Yeah" Deidara said _

"_I'm tired better prepare tomorrow for the auction" Sasori said and they all went to their dorm to rest for tomorrow's_

**

* * *

**Sakura and Hinata woke and made their way to the cafeteria and some person handed them a pliers and read it and it's said about the auction that's gonna be held today by the student council and some rich girls are squealing excited for the auction like their president of the kings fan club

"I'm so gonna get prince Sasuke-kun so you better back off!" Karin said the president of Sasuke's fan club standing on the table

"Sasori's mine so be it!" Kin said the president of Sasori's fan club

"No one will get Deidara I own him his mine!" Ino said the president of Deidara's fan club

"Itachi-sama is precious if anyone of you get them in the auction you will pay!" Ami said the president of Itachi's fan club

Some girls started to answered back and they got into a cat fight and fighting who will be the one to get the kings

Sakura and Hinata just sit down and Hinata took a bit of her food and look at Sakura who is not eating her food playing with it and start to have a conversation

"So Sakura are you excited about the auction today?" Hinata asked

"No" Sakura said with a tired sighed

"Why? You are supposed to and why aren't you eating your food" Hinata said/asked

"Because I'm a part of that auction" Sakura said and buried her face down and groan and banged her head on the tabled

"What? Why?" Hinata asked

"It's my fault cause it's my idea and the Kings said I have to be in it too" Sakura said and banged her head again but didn't someone was holding her head and lift her head up to become face to face with

"Deidara-senpai" Sakura said and blushed at how close their faces were and Sasori pulled her face so he was facing his way face to face and Sakura blushed

"You shouldn't do that it might ruin your beautiful face" Sasori said and kissed her forehead and she blushed again and Sasuke pulled her up and whispered

"Hey" and Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist

"Don't do that ok" Itachi said hotly their fan girls stop their cat fight and squealed

"AHHH! IT'S THE KINGS!!!" Their fan girls squealed and some fainted at the sight of them and glared at Sakura especially the president of their fan club

"Hinata you don't mind if we borrow Sakura? For the preparation for the auction" Itachi asked

"Sure you can borrow her anytime" Hinata said

"Huh?" Sakura said and look at Hinata and she mouthed "GO SAKU"

"Ok thank you" Itachi said and carry her bridal style which makes their fan girls glared more jealousy at Sakura

"H-Hinata" Sakura said as she is being carried away by the kings and Hinata just waved goodbye and smiled at her

* * *

**With the kings and Sakura**

"Umm….Where are we going" Sakura asked still being carried bridal style by Itachi

"Hn" Itachi said and smirks at her and Sasuke open the door and entered inside the council room and Sakura gasped at how beautiful it is they all change the stage and make it longer for them to runway model later they were allot of sparkling lights and dj music it's amazing

Itachi put her down

"Do you like it?" Sasori asked

"Yeah" Sakura said dreamily

"This is what we will use for the auction today" Deidara said

"Wow really? It's so beautiful" Sakura said

"Well I'm glad you like it" Sasuke said hotly and Sakura squeaked and blushed

"I-I-I-"Sakura said and Itachi poked Sasuke's forehead

"Little brother stop flirting with Sakura you don't even have a chance" Itachi said with a mocking smirk

"Oh yeah maybe your just jealous" Sasuke said and wrapped her arms around her

"Hn like I would be jealous someone foolish like you" Itachi said grabbed Sakura and spun her around and crashed to his chest and blush

"Well I think you 2 stop this foolishness right now" Sasori said and grabbed Sakura and hug her protectively

"Hn" They both said and glared at each other

After an hour the auction already started girls are squealing and excited for the auction. Then Naruto came up the stage and grabbed the mike

"Good afternoon I'm Uzumaki Naruto your host and in charge of the bidding BELIEVE IT!" He said

"Now to start of lets $900 dollars for Itachi's jacket" Naruto said and girls squealed

"Itachi-sama's jacket!!! It's mine"

"No mine!" Girls started to cat fight

In the back stage

"What the hell I didn't put my jacket there!" Itachi said and look at Sasuke and glared at him then he is whistleling

"You little" Itachi said and grabbed his neck while Sakura just laugh nervously and look at the 2 Uchiha brothers

* * *

**With Naruto**

"I like it that $500" The girl said

"Ok so going twice?" Naruto asked

"$700" Another girl said

"Going once twice?" Naruto asked the crowd

"$20,000!" Ami said the president of Itachi's fan club

"Ok so going once twice and sold for $20,000! Dollars" Naruto said and Ami got up the stage wear Itachi's jacket stuck her tongue out to the other fan girls

* * *

**In the backstage**

Itachi was done straggling Sasuke and glared at him

"HN, anyway It's alright I have a plan anyway" Itachi said smirks evilly and Sasuke just glared

"Ok so next up is Sasuke's guitar" Naruto said

"Prince Sasuke's guitar it will fit my Sasuke shrine!" Karin squealed

"Let's start the bidding of $30,000" Naruto said

Sasuke heard Naruto and glared at his brother

"You didn't you bastard!" Sasuke said and started to punch Itachi which he caught perfectly

"Well it's payback for my favorite jacket" Itachi said and smirk mockingly at Sasuke

"Naruto give my guitar here now!" Sasuke said

To late….

Then they heard Naruto announced the guitar is sold $55,000 by Karin the president of his fan club

"Look little bro your guitar is helping the charity allot" Itachi said and smirk at him while Sakura just giggled at them which they find really really cute

"Bastard!" Sasuke said and glared and try to punch him which again he block perfectly

* * *

**With Naruto **

"So next up we have a picture of Sasori sleeping" Naruto said uneasy and raise it up

"AHHH Sasori-kun!!! NO KAWAII!!" Girls squealed at his sleeping picture

"So let's start the bidding $900" Naruto said

"$900" a girl said

"$50,000" Kin shouted and said and went up to hug the picture of Sasori

"Ok sold" Naruto said

Sasori heard what Naruto said and glared at Deidara

"You took a picture of me sleeping! And who the hell put that there" Sasori said to Deidara

"No it's not me I swear" Deidara said lying

"Hmm" Sasori said angrily and chased Deidara and they ran to the stage and Naruto stared at them and blink and girls squealed when they saw the 2 kings and Naruto cleared his throat

"Ok so that was weird next we have Deidara's lock of his blonde hair" Naruto said weirdly holding a transparent little plastic with a piece of Deidara's hair

"What the hell? Let go of me! That's my hair" Deidara said and look at his hair a little piece is gone but he is still good looking and being strangled by Sasori

"That's payback" Sasori said and smirk and let go of him

"Wow the girls are really crazy over you guys" Sakura said and look at the crowd and smiled

"_I wish you were mine"_ 4 kings thought

"So anyway let's start the bidding $800" Naruto raising the plastic bag

"$800" a girl said

"$900" another girl said

"Going once?"

"$60,000" Ino said and began smelling

"Sold" Naruto said

"Ok so next up we have the kings here $90,000 for a kiss on the cheek" Naruto said

"Remind me why do we have to do this?" Sasuke asked

"Hn remember It's Sakura's idea" Itachi said and wrapped his arms around her and she blushed

"Gomen" Sakura said

"No it's not your fault" Sasori said kissed her forehead

"It's ok Sakura" Deidara said and kissed her hand

"Will do it for you" Sasuke said smirk at her while she just blushed cluelessly

And the king went to the stage and after an hour the cat fight over who get to kiss the kings and money betting it's over there is one last event Sakura

"So last now is Sakura she will be your date" Naruto said

"What I didn't even-" Sakura didn't finished Naruto pushed her into the stage

"Sakura-chan and push her forward to the stage"

"No I don't want" Sakura said and to late she is in front of the crown and fan girls glared at her some boys drooled at the sight of her

"So let's the bidding on $99,000" Naruto said

"Naruto" Sakura said nervously

"$99,000" Someone said and raised his hand and Sakura look at the said person and it's Sasuke

"Going once?"

"_That brat so this is what he is planning you can play it that game little brother"_ Itachi thought

"$100,000" Itachi said and smirk at Sakura and mockingly at his brother

"Going once going twice"

"$200,000" Deidara said _"So this is what Sasuke plan hmm very well then"_ Deidara thought

"Going thrice?"

"$300,000" Sasori said half smiling at Sakura "So this is what Sasuke like to happened" Sasori said and smirk

While Sakura is standing there jaw drop at the 4 kings bidding on her.

"Huh?" Sakura thought

Poor poor clueless Sakura doesn't even have a clue that they like her no love her.

**

* * *

****So what do you guys think tell me and vote who do you want to win the bidding Itachi Sasuke Deidara or Sasori so vote who do you wan to win Sakura XD**

**Also read my other stories**

**Who'sthe Uchiha will win Sakura's heart**

**And**

**I'm modeling with WHAT! WHO? UCHIHA SASUKE!**

**Thank you and please review ba….bye!**

ღ

ღ

ღ

**OWARI**

ღ

ღ

ღ


	9. Coffee shop and more XD

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 9: **Coffee shop and more XD

**So about this story I change my mind about who is winning you have to read the story and once again thank you for all your wonderful reviews and support I would also like to apologize for not updating fast sorry I'm very sorry :(**

**Anyway so please read and here's chapter 9. **

**ENJOY!!!**

**Chapter 9:** Coffee shop and more XD

* * *

Recap:

"_That brat so this is what he is planning you can play it that game little brother"__ Itachi thought_

"_$100,000" Itachi said and smirk at Sakura and mockingly at his brother_

"_Going once going twice"_

"_$200,000" Deidara said __"So this is what Sasuke plan hmm very well then"__ Deidara thought_

"_Going thrice?"_

"_$300,000" Sasori said half smiling at Sakura "So this is what Sasuke like to happened" Sasori said and smirk_

_While Sakura is standing there jaw drop at the 4 kings bidding on her._

"_Huh?" Sakura thought_

_Poor poor clueless Sakura doesn't even have a clue that they like her no love her._

* * *

Sakura was still standing there and put a lip to her lip and look at the kings fighting over her.

"$8,000,000!" Itachi shouted

"Going once!" Naruto asked

"$9,000,000!" Sasuke said and glared at his brother

"Hmm... $10,000,000" Deidara said

"Gong twice?" Naruto asked again

"$12,000,000" Sasori said

"Going thrice?" Naruto asked again

Then Sakura can't take it anymore and grabbed the mike from Naruto.

"Ummm.... I think we should end this we already have enough donation for the charity" Sakura said to the microphone shyly and all fan girls mostly agreed that their kings and prince will be not dating that pink haired freak.

The 4 kings glared at each other.

"No this has to be finish I really want to have a date with you _Sakura_" Itachi said her name hotly and she blushed and fan girls glared jealousy at her.

"Hn, me to" Sasuke said smiled at her and glared at his brother

"Don't forget I also want to have a date with _you_" Sasori said

"Hmmm..... Sakura that would be unfair if you didn't participate" Deidara said smirking at her

"But.... I-I...... was Um....." Sakura blushed prettily and stammered out

"HN what will you do now Sakura" Itachi asked so darkly hot

"Ummm.... how about......" Sakura think

"How about... I just go... out with you each guy's for a...." Sakura said to the mike shyly "Date" Sakura whispered innocently so very naive but due to the very loud microphone all fan girls screamed the hell and fainted at what she said.

And the king's agreed and Itachi spoke first

"Hn, that would such a nice idea Sakura" Itachi said and smirk at her

"Yeah" Deidara said

"I agree" Sasuke said

"Hmmm" Sasori agreed too

"But she has to go with me first" Sasuke said and went up to the stage and carry her bridal style and walk out of the room with a blushing Sakura.

The kings just glared but shrugged it off cause they will have time with their Sakura after her date with Sasuke.

**

* * *

****With Sasuke and Sakura**

"Umm... Sasu-Sasuke-kun? Where are you taking me" Sakura said blushing while she is being carried by Sasuke.

"Hn, Out on a date of course" Sasuke said and smiled at her

"H-Hai but will you please put me down" Sakura blushed innocently and looked away

"No I like holding you like this" Sasuke said until he reach his expensive Ferrari and put her down.

"Wow your car is so..." Sakura not knowing what to say

"Hn, get inside" Sasuke said open the door for her and she got in and closed it and went to the driver seat and drive off.

**

* * *

****Inside the car**

Sasuke glance at her and sense that Sakura is uncomfortable hands in her lap and looking down and not even staring and talking to him.

"Sakura its ok you don't have to be nervous" Sasuke said

"Umm.... I wasn't.... I was just! ...... Ummm" Sakura said and blushed and looked at him and he smiled

"I'm sorry this is all my fault you just had to waste your time with me and you don't even have to take me out on a date you can just" Sakura apologize the light turns red and Sasuke stop the car and put a finger to her lip to silence her.

"Shhh... It's alright the truth is.... I really" Sasuke lean in closer their forehead's touch

"Want to go out with you...." Sasuke said and lean in closer and their noses touch and Sakura blushed and looked at him still.

"Even if you are not included in that bidding" Sasuke and lean in to kiss her inviting lips that he so want to taste again so badly and suddenly the light turned green and he didn't notice and are car on the honked them and they both parted away and blushed and Sasuke drive again.

Sasuke open the car door of Sakura and got out of the car.

"What's this place?" Sakura asked as she looked at the really biggest coffee shop

"Hn, It's a coffee shop come on let's go inside" Sasuke said

Sakura noticed inside it was empty and the waiter came and greeted Sasuke

"Ahhh... Sasuke-sama welcome" The waiter bowed

"Hn"

They entered the VIP room Sakura gasped it was so beautiful cute couple chairs and cute round table with lots and lots of sweets.

"Wow Sasuke-kun this must cause a lot" Sakura said

"Hn, it's nothing come seat down" Sasuke said and they seated down together and Sakura blushed

"Eat" Sasuke said

"Umm...... I don't know what to pick" Sakura said

"Hn, here this is my only favourite not so sweet but right taste" Sasuke said and feed her the dessert and she blushed

"Mmmmp" Sakura said and swallowed and blushed

"Like it" Sasuke asked

"Yes it's really good" Sakura answered back and started to eat and try some new dessert and noticed Sasuke is not eating just staring and smiling at her she just look so cute while she is eating desserts.

"Hmmm Sasuke-kun? Why? You are not eating?" Sakura asked cutely innocent with big eyes while she has some icing in her cheek.

"Hn, nothing I just don't really like sweet much....." Sasuke answered and lean in closer

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura stuttered and blushed as he lean closer

"But..." Sasuke said and lifted his finger up and wiped the icing in her cheek and squeaked as he lick it of his finger and kiss her cheek and got a spoonful of ice cream feed it to her

"I prefer if sweets are on you" Sasuke said and kissed her sweet lips and Sakura's eyes widen at what Sasuke said and he licked her bottom lip for entrance and she unconsciously open her mouth and let him in the taste her combination of her cherry lips and vanilla ice cream taste so good he wanted more of her so he thrust his tongue to get to taste of her more more of her delicious, luscious moth that he's been craving for since he taste those innocent lips.

"Sas-Sasu-ke-kun!" Sakura moan through the kiss and he almost got crazy at the way she moaned his name oh fuck it was just so damn fucking innocent at the same time seducing him made him want to ravage her right now but he has to control himself she was to innocent.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her so she was sitting on his lap and kissed her harder and she wrapped her arms around his neck but she didn't respond to the kiss her just took control of it he never want it to end.

"Sasu-ke-kun" Sakura moaned again and removed her arms around his neck to try to get some air but he tightens his grip on her and broke the kiss and rested his head at her shoulder.

"Sakura" Sasuke breathe both catching their breaths

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura panted she was so very flushed and lips swollen from the kiss.

"I...like it when...sweet are on you especially in your lips" Sasuke said looked up to find her very flushed and her lips swollen and kissed her forehead and she blushed innocently at him.

"_So innocent"_ Sasuke thought

* * *

**I'm very sorry for the delay :c**

**Please review and tell me what you guys think suggestions are open :D**

**And thank you so much for those who reviewed and my previous chapter it means allot review please every review counts. XD **

**Also read my other stories**

**Who's the Uchiha will win Sakura's heart**

**And**

**I'm Modelling with WHAT! WHO? UCHIHA SASUKE!**

**Thank you again so much review!!! Ba...bye!!!**

ღ

ღ

ღ

**OWARI**

ღ

ღ

ღ


	10. Amusement park and fireworks XD

I don't own Naruto

**Sorry for the delay I was typing allot of chapters and I still have some stories to catch up. Since everyone is reviewing allot not that I'm complaining but I love it if you guys review thank you all so much! :3**

**So anyway here's chapter 10!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 10: **Amusement park and fireworks XD

Recap:

"_I...like it when...sweet are on you especially in your lips" Sasuke said looked up to find her very flushed and her lips swollen and kissed her forehead and she blushed innocently at him._

"_So innocent"__ Sasuke thought_

**

* * *

**Class just ended Sakura and Hinata were walking together in the hallway and chatting about things.

"So how was your date with prince Sasuke?" Hinata asked Sakura

"Umm.... It was ok" Sakura replied blushing

"Did something happen did you 2 kiss or something you've got to tell me all the details" Hinata said excitedly

"Ummm.... eh....-eto" Sakura blushed remembering what happen and bit her lip.

"Oh no I forgot something in the classroom just go on I'll meet up with later" Hinata said and ran to the other direction

Sakura just shrugged and went walking and not knowing someone following her and went behind her and grabbed her and carry her.

"Hey let me go" Sakura said struggling out of the said person gripped and he flipped her position and carry her bridal style Sakura was about to scream and call for help and looked up to find Deidara carrying her bridal style and she blushed.

"De-dei-dei-Deidara-senpai!" Sakura blushed

"Hey" He greeted back

"Um... Deidara-senpai where are you taking me?" Sakura asked clueless and innocently.

"Remember yesterday what you said you agree to go out with us and now I'm taking you out" Deidara said coolly and flashed a smile on her and she blushed and looked away.

"Ummm....Deidara-senpai will you put me down?" Sakura asked and pouting to Deidara she was just too cute.

Deidara didn't answer he just carry her all they outside and the limo came and the driver open the door and Deidara went inside and put Sakura in his lap and she blushed being treated this way and the driver closed the door and drive off.

**

* * *

**The driver open the limo door and Deidara got out first then took out a hand for Sakura and Sakura accept it and went outside the limo and Sakura looked up and gasped she was in front of the biggest and most expensive amusement park in Tokyo and Deidara smiled at her cuteness and grabbed her hand

"Come on" Deidara said and they enter inside.

"Wow it's even more beautiful inside" Sakura said in awe and looked around and noticed there are no people but them except for the employees

"Why are we the only ones here?" Sakura asked confused

"I closed it so we can have our privacy" Deidara said in her ear hotly and Sakura blushed

"You-y-you don't have to do this Deidara-senpai sorry to bother-"Sakura said and Deidara cut her off and wrapped his arms around her waist

"No it's alright and I want to spend my time with you anyway" Deidara said kissed her forehead Sakura just keep blushing

"Arigato Deidara-senpai" Sakura said shyly and looked away

"Hmmm, now come on let's try some rides" Deidara smiled at her and grabbed her hand and ran to the roller coaster.

"Cho-cho-chotto mate!" Sakura said as she being dragged by Deidara to the roller coaster.

**

* * *

**After riding the roller coaster Sakura became dizzy and Sakura was about to fall and Deidara immediately caught her.

"Sakura are you alright?" Deidara asked worriedly

"Yes" Sakura said standing up and smiling

"You made me worry" Deidara said and kissed her forehead.

"That was so fun!" Sakura just suddenly became excited

Sakura eyed the booth and saw the prize it was a big cute panda and he dragged her to the booth and won't the stuffed cute big panda and give it to her.

"Arigato" Sakura said blushing

"Hmmm, it's nothing" Deidara said

Deidara just smiled at her "Now come on we've got allot of time to try all the rides" Deidara said and grabbed her hand again.

"Deidara-senpai!" Sakura shouted again nervous of what ride they will try next.

* * *

They ride the Viking, carousel, drop towers, bumper cars, tilt a whirl, chair O planes, flying carpet, fun house, Quasar, haunted house and twister and lots more Sakura always screaming for her life Deidara laughing but most of the time they laugh and hold hands and Sakura blushing of course and eat snacks.

"Wow that was so fun!" Sakura said panting

"So what do you wanna try next?" Deidara asked also panting a little from exhaustion

"Hmmm... let's try that!" Sakura said and grabbed his hand and dragging him to a picture stand and they went inside and they have five 5 shoots of picture one Sakura smiling and hugging Deidara him smiling next is Sakura and him did a V sign next Deidara carried her bridal style Sakura blushing nest is pinch Deidara's cheek him pouting and last Deidara kissing Sakura's cheeks and which she has a shocked cute face. They went outside to get the picture.

"Wow" Sakura said and giggled

"Hmmm that's nice" Deidara said and checking the pictures

"Hmmm I'll keep this one" Deidara said getting the last picture of where he kissed her in the cheeked

"Hey!" Sakura said and pouted

"No prob we can try it again except can I kissed you above our chin and below your nose" Deidara said hotly

"No I was just-"Sakura said and blushed and Deidara chuckled

"Just kidding come on I wanna try one last ride before we go home" Deidara said checked his watch it's already 7 pm and grabbed her hand and entwined it with his and they booth went to the Ferris wheel.

**

* * *

****Inside the Ferris wheel**

"Are you afraid of highs Sakura?" Deidara asked

"No, not so much" Sakura said and stand up and look through the window and gasped it was so beautiful you can see everything from here and it was late and lights are shinning from the dark it was a beautiful scene

"Like it?" Deidara asked and wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face on her neck Sakura blushed

"Yes it's so wonderful" Sakura whispered and the Ferris wheel stops from the top.

"I'm glad...." Deidara said and started kissing her neck up to her jaw and to her cheek and stop "you like it" Deidara said pushed away strands from her face and kissed her lips and Sakura closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck Deidara smiled and suddenly fireworks just appeared in the sky and Sakura broke the kiss and looked at it.

"It's beautiful" Sakura said and Deidara cupped her face

"You're..." Deidara said and kissed her forehead

"Even..." and kissed her nose

"More..." Deidara kissed her cheek

"Beautiful" Deidara said lastly and kissed her sweet lips savouring her taste and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer and Sakura wrapped hers around his neck and pulled him closer feeling his warmth and Deidara licked her bottom lip asking for entrance Sakura unconsciously open her mouth and let him in and both tongues dance passionately

"Dei-Deidara-se-senpai! Ahhh" Sakura moaned

Deidara pushed her to the glass window and kissed her harder and Sakura moaned and he started to caress her sides and he broke the kiss and started kissing her neck all the way down

"Dei-dara... ah....-se-senpai" Sakura moaned

"Sakura" Deidara whispered lustfully and put his arms between her trapping her and kissed her again and it lasted for about 5 minutes and Sakura can't breathe anymore broke the kiss and Deidara controlled himself to not rape her inside a fucking Ferris wheel and both catch their breathes.

"Sakura...... from now on.... this is my favourite ride....... especially when it's with..... you" Deidara said and Sakura blushed and booth watch the fireworks together...

**

* * *

****So how was it please review and tell me what you guys think ok ;D**

**Thank you again for those who reviewed in my previous chapter stay tune ok**

**Also read my new story**

**Invisible to Visible it's a SasuSaku fic **

**Summary: Sakura most popular & playgirl in school dumps every guy that she dated whenever she is bored with them. Then there's Sasuke the loser & nerd guy in the school & seemed to catch the attention of Sakura's eye & makes him as her next target. Will love bloom?**

**Thank you and please read and review in my others stories too!!! XD**

**Thank you again until then.**

**Ba......bye!!! XD**

ღ

ღ

ღ

**OWARI**

ღ

ღ

ღ


	11. Underwater XD

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 11: **Underwater XD

Recap:

_Deidara pushed her to the glass window and kissed her harder and Sakura moaned and he started to caress her sides and he broke the kiss and started kissing her neck all the way down_

"_Dei-dara... ah....-se-senpai" Sakura moaned_

"_Sakura" Deidara whispered lustfully and put his arms between her trapping her and kissed her again and it lasted for about 5 minutes and Sakura can't breathe anymore broke the kiss and Deidara controlled himself to not rape her inside a fucking Ferris wheel and both catch their breathes._

"_Sakura...... from now on.... this is my favourite ride....... especially when it's with..... you" Deidara said and Sakura blushed and booth watch the fireworks together..._

* * *

It was a peaceful Saturday morning Sakura and Hinata woke up and dresses themselves and planning to the library and study.

"Sakura-chan where did you yesterday I didn't see you in our dorm?" Hinata asked

"Ohh...that" Sakura and blushed remembered what happened yesterday.

"Well where are you?" Hinata asked and took a bite of and energy bar.

"Ummm....I was with Deidara-senpai" Sakura said in a whisper and blushed

"Wow! Another date Sakura-chan that's so wonderful" Hinata said and they went inside the library and seat down

"You so got to give me the details on your date with him Sasuke" Hinata said a little bit loud

"Shhh..." the librarian scolded them

"Sorry" Hinata whispered

"Just tell me later we've got to study for the big test" Hinata said

Sakura just nodded and start reading a textbook

"Sakura I'll just find a book ok" Hinata said standing up and went to the shelf.

Then as soon as Hinata leaves someone snuck up behind Sakura and wrapped their arms around her waist

"Hey Sakura" Someone said huskily in her ear and Sakura blushed and squirmed and the guy put a finger to her lip to silence her Sakura looked behind and saw Sasori was the one who did that to her.

"We don't want to disturb people here do we now let's go" Sasori carried her bridal style and left the library.

"Bu-but I got to s-stu-dy for the big te-st" Sakura stuttered and blushed Sasori put her down and pushed her to the wall put his arms between her, trapping her

"Don't worry I'll tutor you but now you have a date with me" Sasori said hotly in her and grabbed her hand and went outside the school gate for the limo to pick them up.

* * *

**Inside the limo**

"Sasori-sama" Sakura said

"Hmm" Sasori said and wrapped his arms around her pulled her closer and buried his face on her neck Sakura blushed.

"Sas-Sasori-s-sama" Sakura stammered and blushed

"Shhh...I just want this to last" Sasori said romantically.

In addition, silence engulf the both did not utter a word and Sakura relaxed and sighed happily and snuggled to the warm.

The soon the limo stopped and Sasori untangled himself from Sakura and got out the limo and took out a hand for her and she grabbed it and got out and mumbled a thank you.

The security opens the big gate and Sasori, grabbed her hand, and went inside.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" Sakura said and they entered the Akasuna Park the biggest park in Tokyo that was owned by Sasori and his family.

The grass are green and cherry blossom trees are swaying with the wind and flowers everywhere a pond fish pond and a mini falls and flowers floating, swings, slides and etc. and a big beautiful fountain in the middle of the park.

"It's so nice just like in fairytales I thought it never exists I never got inside this before" Sakura said and awe

"Well now you saw it now come on let's go" Sasori said and grabbed her hand and went under a cheery blossom tree and again Sakura gasped there was a pick nick clothe and lots of healthy food and drinks and lots and lots of deserts.

Sasori pulled Sakura down and seat beside her.

"Eat up" Sasori said and feed her a yogurt

"Ahhh...eto" Sakura said and blushed the yogurt inside her mouth and some on her cheek

Sasori chuckled and wipe the yogurt in her face with his index finger and licked it Sakura blushed.

"Why? Sasori-sama you do not have-"Sakura said

"No it's alright I got nothing to do anyways" Sasori said and lay on the grass while Sakura eat.

"Sasori-sama why you're not eating?" Sakura asked innocently

"Hn, I will if you feed me" Sasori said and smirked at her Sakura blushed and feed him a French fry.

"Arigato" Sasori said and lift himself up and scooted closer to Sakura and tucked her hair behind her face and grabbed a pocky and stick onto his mouth and crashed his mouth to hers Sakura blushed and they started eating the pocky until it's finished and Sasori broke away and Sakura blushing hard

"I now love eating pocky with you" Sasori said in his mellow voice and grabbed her hand and stand up and went to the swings

"Sasori-sama can you push me?" Sakura asked so innocently cute

"Aa" Sasori said and started to pushed her

"Higher" Sakura laughed and Sasori smiled at her childishness

"More" Sakura said and suddenly fall behind waiting for the pain but Sasori caught her with her on top of him

"Are you alright?" Sasori said worriedly

"Hai I'm fine" Sakura said and blushed at the position they were in.

"Sakura could you get off me?" Sasori said very hotly

"Hai gomen I'm sorry" Sakura said, blushed, and stand up but Sasori chuckled, wrapped her arms around her waist, and kissed her forehead.

"You talk too much" Sasori whispered and hugged her close and Sakura blushed and did not utter a word.

* * *

Sasori and Sakura are walking side by side, holding each other's hand, and walking beside the waterfalls with Sakura blushing hard.

"Sasori-sama" Sakura said and looked at the water and throw a rock on the water.

"Hmmm..." Sasori said

"Why are you and the kings are not so close to eachother?" Sakura asked

"It may not look like it but we are but the closest more to me is Deidara" Sasori said and looked down the water

"Ohhh..." Sakura said

"But would you like to be my someone?" Sasori said in his sweetest voice and wrapped his arms around her petite waist and whispered it in her ear.

"Ummm...I don't know...I-I-I..." Sakura trailed off and Sasori just smiled and turned her around.

"I don't know why people call me I'm that so romantic" Sasori wondered and twirl her hair with his finger "But all I do is be myself" Sasori said

"I know our date is not so romantic but" Sasori said and tucked a hair behind her ear and lean closer and their foreheads touch

"I'll try to make it more by doing this..." Sasori whispered kissed her lips, Sakura immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes widen, and they fall in the water and Sasori's arms still around her waist even tighter and never breaking the kiss.

Sakura closed her eyes and relaxed under water and wrapped her arms around him more pulling him more, closer Sasori closed his eyes slowly and smiled and kissed her passionately and pulled her closer.

After kissing for a minute under water Sakura broke away from him swam upward and breath some air and Sasori following

"Uhh...I-I-I...wow" Sakura said and touched her lips and blushed

Sasori just smiled and pulled her closer and kissed her again deep and passionately and Sakura again wrapped her arms around his neck and Sasori on his waist and licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which Sakura approved and let him in and Sasori thrusted his tongue in and out of her their tongues dance in different patterns and both closed their eyes.

Sasori kissed her harder and deeper with love care and passion they both wanted the kiss to last but due to lack off air they parted and panting.

Sakura's uniform are stick to her and letting Sasori see her every curve and Sakura blushed and covered herself but Sasori smiled and

Sasori pulled her closer and let her head onto his chest to rest

"Let's do this again sometime" Sasori said and hugged her closer Sakura blushed

"Hai Sasori-sama but you have to tutor me" Sakura said and blushed

"Of course" Sasori said and both stayed and hugged each other....

* * *

**So how was it please review and tell me :D **

**Also read my other stories ok XD**

**Thank you for those who reviewed on my previous chapter thank you so much!**

**~*HUGS AND KISSES & POCKY'S TO ALL!!!*~**

ღ

ღ

ღ

**OWARI**

ღ

ღ

ღ


	12. Date Date! DATE!

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 12: **Date Date! DATE!!!

Recap:

_Sasori pulled her closer and let her head onto his chest to rest_

"_Let's do this again sometime" Sasori said and hugged her closer Sakura blushed_

"_Hai Sasori-sama but you have to tutor me" Sakura said and blushed_

"_Of course" Sasori said and both stayed and hugged each other...._

* * *

Sakura was in class her eyes blinking as if it wants to sleep at the boring lecture of Asuma-sensei and history don't get me wrong Sakura really love history but she was just too tired to listen and focus and flashbacks start to rewind all to her previous date and blushed .

Sakura was really confused and clueless at what is happening and do not know how to react on what is happening between her and the 4 kings were they just playing with her or for their entertainment to use her for it or do they liked her.

Sakura yawned silently cute and brows furrowed together looked down ignoring Asuma-sensei's lessons and teachings.

She's so confused the kiss the date the kings were just too mysterious.

Sakura looked down and eyes got blurry almost hit her head on the desk of lack of sleep.

"Hey" Itachi said coolly and poked her forehead which Sakura flinched cutely blinked and pouted cutely and looked at him innocently

"Huh?" Sakura said confusedly cute and tilted her head to Itachi.

Itachi smiled at her cute innocent antics and lean in her ear.

"Wanna go somewhere fun" Itachi said hotly against her ear and she shivered and blushed.

"But….what if….Asuma-sensei get mad at us?" Sakura said innocently

"Don't worry were in the council and I always get what I want and what I want now is you" Itachi whispered in her ear darkly hot and stand up and pulled her up.

Asuma looked at them and gave them a questioning look at Itachi and Sakura and Sakura who was blinking with Itachi holding her hand.

"Just where do you think you going Uchiha Haruno?" Asuma sensei asked

"Where just going to have a meeting for the student council" Itachi said professionally fixing his tie loosely

"You may go" Asuma said and went back to teaching and girls glared at Sakura I jealous

"Hn" And Itachi walked out of the room and holding her hand

Sakura stopped "Itachi are we going to have a meeting for what?" Sakura asked innocently confused

Itachi sighed _"So innocent"_ He thought with a smirked, pushed her to the wall, and smirked at her.

"Sakura' Itachi said her name darkly

"I-I-Itachi-sa-ma" Sakura blushed at how close they are.

"Sakura were not going to have a meeting were going to have a date don't you remember the auction" Itachi smirked

"Ohhh…" Sakura blushed "Gomen but you don't have to mean it-"Sakura said

"But I want it" Itachi said and kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand and went to the limo outside the gate of the school.

* * *

**Inside the limo**

"Where are we going" Sakura asked (wow talk about déjà vu ne?) XD

"Hn better be ready I'm taking you all around Tokyo" Itachi said and smiled at her.

"Eh? Is that possible?" Sakura asked blinking cutely innocent

"Just kidding I'm going to show you more around" Itachi said, the limo stopped, and they stepped outside and went inside the biggest and most popular mall for rich people, which were owned by Itachi's family.

"Let's go" Itachi murmured and they went inside first they entered a mini arcade Sakura smiled and pulled Itachi along

_"I knew she'll like it"_ Itachi thought and smiled

"Itachi-sama let's play that "Sakura said pointing to the 2 point shoot basketball.

Itachi smirked "If I beat you, you have to give me a kiss" Itachi said smiling now

"Huh?" Sakura blushed

"Come let's make this game more interesting" Itachi said

"Hai…what if I win" Sakura whispered

"I don't know" Itachi shrugged

"Ok if I win I'll take you to the places where I want to go with like commoners do" Sakura said smiling at him

"Hn, deal" Itachi said and Sakura held up her pinky which Itachi stared at it weirdly

"Hn?" Itachi said looking weirdly at the foreign gesture that Sakura and her pinky finger.

"It's a promise put your pinky to mine and entwine it" Sakura said childishly

"Hn" Itachi smiled and they both entwined their pinky's together.

"Pinky swear" Sakura said smiling and they both pressed the linked button and started shooting hoops and Itachi was winning Sakura pouted and concentrate more.

"Looks like I'm getting that kiss of yours" Itachi said smirking for his victory

"Hmmp" Sakura pouted and check her score 45 Itachi's 50 and started shooting more some missed but most of them made it.

"_I've got to win"_ They both thought determined

Alas the matched ended who won? Well you have to find it on the next chapter just kidding I am just messing with you guys keep reading.

So the winner is drum rolls…*Drum rolls*XD

Ta Da!

The winner is……………

They are tied!

It means they both have same score 60-60!

Ok so back to the story.

Itachi and Sakura are panting from shooting hoops and checked their scores

"Were tied" Sakura said not believing

"Hn, I believe you owe me a kiss" Itachi said smirking and pulled her closer

"Hey you didn't even win" Sakura said stuck her tongue out

"You said we will go to where I want" Sakura said pouted

"Hn, fine how about we got to the places you like and give my kiss" Itachi said

"Fine" Sakura said

"Hn" Itachi murmured

"You can kiss me and get this over with" Sakura said

Itachi leans closer and smirked lean in more until their foreheads touch

"Sakura…" Itachi said her name very soft and gentle.

Sakura eyes are wide.

Itachi lean in more so that their noses touch in a tender way and Itachi breath her breath

"Hm, strawberries" Itachi murmured

"Close your eyes" Itachi ordered in hushed tone and she obeyed and wanting to get this over with

Sakura closed her eyes waiting for the kiss but nothing came.

"Sakura….." Itachi said she could feel his breath on her face and lips.

"I change my mind I'll just save the kiss for later" Itachi smirked and let go of her

Sakura was half shocked and surprised and glared at him which he found really cute

"Itachi-sama" Sakura whined for fooling her and he grabbed her hand immediately and dash out while running

"Come you said you'll show me how you live and go right? Well let's go" Itachi said running and smiling at her Sakura smiled back

"Alright" Sakura said and matched his speed

"_I never seen him this happy before"_ Sakura thought smiling at him

"_I want to get to know her well so I could win her heart"_ Itachi thought and determined to win her heart.

"_I promise…" _Itachi promised

* * *

**So huh? Well what do you think well you know review please! Love to hear you're all your thoughts in this story!**

**Don't forget R&R XD**

**Thank you for those who reviewed in my previous chapters I really want to thank all those people who reviewed allot! **

**Once again thank you!!!**

**~*HUGS AND KISSES & POCKY'S TO ALL!!!*~**

ღ

ღ

ღ

**OWARI**

ღ

ღ

ღ


	13. Lalala love is in the air! XD

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 13: **Lalala love is in the air! XD

Recap:

_Itachi lean in more so that their noses touch in a tender way and Itachi breath her breath_

"_Hm, strawberries" Itachi murmured_

"_Close your eyes" Itachi ordered in hushed tone and she obeyed and wanting to get this over with_

_Sakura closed her eyes waiting for the kiss but nothing came._

"_Sakura….." Itachi said she could feel his breath on her face and lips._

"_I change my mind I'll just save the kiss for later" Itachi smirked and let go of her_

_Sakura was half shocked and surprised and glared at him which he found really cute_

"_Itachi-sama" Sakura whined for fooling her and he grabbed her hand immediately and dash out while running_

"_Come you said you'll show me how you live and go right? Well let's go" Itachi said running and smiling at her Sakura smiled back_

"_Alright" Sakura said and matched his speed_

"_I never seen him this happy before"__ Sakura thought smiling at him_

"_I want to get to know her well so I could win her heart"__ Itachi thought and determined to win her heart._

"_I promise…" __Itachi promised_

* * *

Itachi and Sakura were walking around the mall and was about to leave when Sakura looked on the window of one of the shop she gasped she saw a beautiful shoes it was a plain silver with black combination on it. It is a little highhealed, it has a little diamond designs on it, and a small cute ribbon to make it looked more beautiful.

"Wow it's so beautiful" Sakura said and looked at it

Itachi followed her gaze and to see her eyes sparkling and wanting to get the shoe she wants. Then she frowned at the prize

He smirked, grabbed her hand, and went inside the show shop.

"Itachi-sama?" Sakura asked confused as they entered inside

Itachi sit her down on one of the mini couches and tell the woman to get the show size for her and give it to him.

Soon the box arrived, the woman gave it to Itachi, and he crouch's down, kneeled, and opens the shoebox

Sakura gasped it's the shoe she like "Itachi-sama you don't have to it's expensive and-"Sakura stuttered

"Shhh…" Itachi shushed her gently and removed the shoe with care the one she is currently wearing.

Sakura blushed

"Itachi-sama" Sakura said face flushed

"Sakura…" Itachi said and started to put the shoe for her slowly

"You're special to me…" Itachi said and rubbed her feet gently

"I don't know why ever since you transferred….." Itachi said looking down

"I thought you were just the same like every other girls…." Itachi said Sakura just stared at him

"But now I realized I was wrong you were different from the rest of them…." Itachi said looking up to, her making eye contact onyx clashed with emerald.

"I just want to say…" Itachi said and slipped the shoe slowly caressed her feet.

"Thank you…." Itachi said _"I love you" _he thought painfullyand put the shoe to her and it fit perfectly.

"Arigato Itachi-sama" Sakura said and smiled at him

"It's really beautiful" Sakura said dazed and twirled her feet

"_It is but you're more beautiful"_ Itachi thought

"Come one let's get this one" Itachi said and paid for the shoe and it cost $9,000 (what kind of shoe is that!!! Well *Shrugs*)

"Itachi-sama no I-I-I" Sakura stuttered

"Hn, come on" Itachi said and dragged her.

* * *

Sakura and Itachi were walking already going outside to be picked up by the limo and Sakura suddenly stopped.

Itachi gave her a questioning look.

"Hn?"

"I don't want ride the limo let's walk and have some fun!" Sakura said and grabbed his hand and ran out of the mall

"Sa-Sakura" Itachi said being dragged by her and smiled

"_So innocent"_ Itachi thought

* * *

Sakura and Itachi were walking on the sidewalk hand in hand and Sakura swaying their hands back and forth.

"Hmmmm" Sakura hummed

"Sakura…" Itachi asked

"Hmmm" Sakura said

"Where are we going?" Itachi asked

"Hmmm…I'm hungry let's eat at McDonalds!" Sakura said and dragged him inside

Itachi just chuckled at her childishness

* * *

Sakura went up to the counter and ordered

"One large fries a burger one large coke and a ice cream" Sakura said and turned to Itachi

"I'll just have burger fries and coke" Itachi said and handed her his credit card

"I'm sorry sir but were not accepting credit card" Cashier said

"Hn" Itachi said and glared

"Don't worry Itachi-sama it's my treat" Sakura said and paid for the food and seat on the table beside eachother.

Sakura started eating her food and Itachi was staring at her while she's eating Sakura looked at him.

"Itachi-sama why are you not eating?" Sakura asked innocently her mouth full

"Don't talk if your mouth is full kay" Itachi said wipe the sauce on her cheek.

"Hmmm" Sakura nodded and swallowed her food

"Itachi-sama do you not like eating here? I'm sorry if I force you" Sakura said and Itachi feed her a fries to silence her.

"It's alright I wanna know the real you" Itachi said and sipped his coke

"Arigato" Sakura said and smiled

"Itachi-sama want some ice cream" Sakura said

"No" Itachi said

"Why your just same as Sasuke-kun he don't like sweets too" Sakura said

Itachi glared at his brother's name and shrugged it off

"Hn" Itachi said and put an ice cream on his finger tip and put it on her cheek and Sakura shivered.

Itachi lean on her ear "I'll like ice cream if it's on you" Itachi said and licked the ice cream on her cheek.

Sakura blushed and squirmed a little "I-Itachi-sama" Sakura blushed and stuttered.

"Sakura where having some new event in the school Sarutobi-sama said it's about a ball he'll announce it later" Itachi said

"You mean like a party" Sakura asked

"Yeah kind of but I don't know what the theme is yet" Itachi said bite his burger

"Well I guess we'll just have to find out later" Sakura said and shrugged

"Hn let's go show me more" Itachi said and dragged her put the fast food.

"Hey chotto—ma-te my-ice cream Itachi-sama" Sakura said

"Hn" Itachi chuckled

* * *

They were walking to the street s of Tokyo and Sakura spotted something it was some kind of contest that you will win a iPhone for couples and she grabbed his hand and went up to sign up to the contest.

"Sakura?" Itachi asked

"Let's join I want to have a phone of my own" Sakura said excitedly

"I could buy you" Itachi said

"No I want to earn it by myself please let's join!" Sakura said doing the puppy eyes.

"Onegai Itachi-sama" Sakura said

Itachi sighed and gave in to her cuteness

"Aa" Itachi said and they signed up

The rules were just simple you have to carry the girl behind your back like piggy back and they guy will have to balance one foot to stand up.

"Are you guys ready?" The announcer asked

"Ready one two three go!"

And Itachi carried Sakura carefully and Sakura blushing hard they were couple number 7

"Itachi-sama we could stop if you want to" Sakura said

"No Sakura we've already started and I'll do anything for you" Itachi said truly and smirked at her

"Arigato" Sakura blushed

"Oh no couple number 1 fell sorry you're out" Announcer said

Soon two couples were left and just a few minutes and Itachi and Sakura won of course Itachi let go of Sakura and claimed their prized

"Congratulation here's your prize couple number 7" Announcer said and gave the iPhone

Sakura jumped and hugged Itachi

"Arigato Itachi-kun! Thank you thank you so much!" Sakura said and kissed his cheek

"Itachi-kun?" Itachi asked confused

"Gomen! I'm sorry I called you that I'm very sorry" Sakura said and Itachi put a finger to her lip and

"Aa, It's alright you can call me that only you could only call me that" Itachi said lean closer and kissed her forehead

"Arigato Itachi-kun" Sakura said blushing.

"Come let's get out of here" Itachi said and pulled her outside the crowd.

* * *

Sakura and Itachi were walking down the park and Sakura eating ice cream that she bought to the stand and they walked until they reached the fountain in the middle of the park and they noticed it's already late.

Sakura looked at the sky "Wow the stars are pretty" Sakura whispered and seat down at the edge of the fountain

"Yeah it is" Itachi said seat down beside her.

"Itachi-kun" Sakura said and stand up

"Here" Sakura handed him a coin

Itachi looked at it as if it was the strangest thing

"Hn?" Itachi asked

"Let's both make a wish turn around and closed your eyes and toss the coin backward and that's it" Sakura said

"You believe in those" Itachi said

"Well it's just try you'll never know they said this fountain will grant any wish" Sakura said

"Hn" Itachi rolled his eyes playfully

"Now come on" Sakura said and they both turned around closed their eyes.

"_I wish that Deidara, Sasori, Sasuke and Itachi we will all be happy and like this forever! And… _" Sakura wished clasp her hand tighter

"_Hn, I wish that Sakura will always be happy and who ever she choose among us I'm willing to set her free just for the sake of her happiness and……"_ Itachi thought and they both toss the coin and faced eachother both smiling and they lean closer no one even utter a word.

Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist pulled her closer and Sakura dropped her ice cream not caring anymore.

"Sakura you still owe mw a kiss" Itachi said in whisper lean until their foreheads touch.

Sakura blushed "I-Itachi-kun…"

"Do you still want me to kiss you?" Itachi asked mellow tone and their noses touch gently

"I-I-….I-tachi-k-kun…." Sakura didn't finished cause Itachi lean in and captured her lips to a kiss a kiss very different it was gentle, full of care, passion, love and pain sorrow mixed all together.

He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she let him in and wrapped her arms around his neck tighter pulling him closer. Both tongues dance passionately in a foreign way.

"Itachi-k-kun" Sakura moaned through the kiss and he kissed her deeper with love.

The kiss lasted for about a minute and soon both parted panting from their kissing

"Did you're wish come true?" Itachi asked smiling at her

Sakura blushed and didn't answer

"Did yours come true?" Sakura asked innocently

"Yeah mine did…" Itachi said kissed her forehead and rested his chin above her head…

"Itachi-kun Arigato" Sakura whispered and snuggled to his chest.

"Arigato... Sakura I love you..." Itachi murmured quietly

"Itachi-kun?" Sakura asked confused

"Shhh...it's nothing" Itachi said and hugged her tighter.

"_Aishteru Sakura"_ Itachi thought closed his eyes….

* * *

**So what do you guys think does this date suck or cool or the best date ever! tell me please and review!!!**

**Thank you for those who reviewed in my previous chapters I really want to thank all those people who reviewed allot! **

**R&R!**

**ARIGATO!!!**

**~*HUGS AND KISSES & POCKY'S TO ALL!!!*~**

ღ

ღ

ღ

**OWARI**

ღ

ღ

ღ


	14. The theme is?

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 14: **The Theme is?

Recap:

"_Sakura you still owe mw a kiss" Itachi said in whisper lean until their foreheads touch._

_Sakura blushed "I-Itachi-kun…"_

"_Do you still want me to kiss you?" Itachi asked mellow tone and their noses touch gently_

"_I-I-….I-tachi-k-kun…." Sakura didn't finished cause Itachi lean in and captured her lips to a kiss a kiss very different it was gentle, full of care, passion, love and pain sorrow mixed all together._

_He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she let him in and wrapped her arms around his neck tighter pulling him closer. Both tongues dance passionately in a foreign way._

"_Itachi-k-kun" Sakura moaned through the kiss and he kissed her deeper with love._

_The kiss lasted for about a minute and soon both parted panting from their kissing_

"_Did you're wish come true?" Itachi asked smiling at her_

_Sakura blushed and didn't answer_

"_Did yours come true?" Sakura asked innocently_

"_Yeah mine did…" Itachi said kissed her forehead and rested his chin above her head…_

"_Itachi-kun Arigato" Sakura whispered and snuggled to his chest._

"_Arigato... Sakura I love you..." Itachi murmured quietly_

_"Itachi-kun?" Sakura asked confused_

_"Shhh...it's nothing" Itachi said and hugged her tighter._

"_Aishteru Sakura"__ Itachi thought closed his eyes…._

* * *

Sakura was walking down the hall yawning cutely and rubbing her right eye and her lips pouty

Sakura yawned again; blinks again, looked down, and continue to walk.

"Sakura-chan! Wait up!" Hinata said catching up to, her Sakura stopped and turned around and saw Hinata

"Sakura why every time I leave you came missing?"Hinata asked panting a little

"Uhh…. I was with Itachi-kun yesterday" Sakura said and blushed

"Itachi-kun?" Hinata asked confused

Sakura suddenly covered her mouth at the suffix –kun she used

"Sakura don't tell me you starting like no love Itachi-sama?" Hinata asked excitedly

"….Ummm…I don't know…" Sakura said innocently confused cheeks tainted with pink.

"Come tell me?" Hinata begged doing the pout

"…..Umm… I…." Sakura said

Then suddenly they all hear the school speaker and a voice interrupted them and all students stopped and direct their attention to the speakers for Sarutobi-sama's announcement.

"_All students please go to the school's meeting room the student council will announce something thank you oh and Sakura please got to the backstage of the meeting room"_ Sarutobi said

"Sorry Hinata I got to go meet with the council" Sakura bowed and thanking for Sarutobi's announcement so she could avoid Hinata's question

"Yeah see ya at the meeting room" Hinata said and waved goodbye and turned around went to the entrance of the meeting room while Sakura went into the other way for the backstage.

"Ya later" Sakura said running and suddenly bumped into someone and cause her to fall on her but

"Ahhh…. Itai" Sakura said

"Oh I'm sorry It's my- Sakura?" Deidara said and asked blinking

"Deidara-senpai" Sakura said and blushed

"Come let me help you" Deidara said smiling at her and stuck his hand out and Sakura grabbed it and lifted herself up

"Arigato" Sakura thanked and blushed

"No prob so your going to the other way to come on let's go they are all waiting" Deidara said and grabbed her hand and ran.

"Wai--..t Dei-Dei-dara senpai!" Sakura stuttered and blushed as Deidara is dragging her.

* * *

Sakura and Deidara were huffing as they went inside the backstage.

"Glad you to made it on time" Sasori said bored and smirked at Sakura and blushed

"Sasori-sama" Sakura bowed

"Hey Sakura" Sasuke greeted and smiled at her

"Hi! Sasuke-kun" Sakura bowed at him too

"Everyone's her now let's start" Itachi said

"Hai" They all said and Sakura looked at them and confusedly cute and wondering

"What are we going to do again?" Sakura asked cutely innocent tilting her head sideward's

"You don't have talk we'll handle it" Itachi said smirking at her and she blushed

"Hai gomen but where's Sarutobi-sama?" Sakura apologized

"He won't announce it we will" Itachi said

"Ohhh…" Sakura said

"Now come on let's start to get this over with" Sasori said sleepily looking very hot

* * *

**On the stage**

Itachi came up the stage looking cool as ever with his emotionless face and grabbed the mike and lot of girls squealed her just grabbed the mike.

"So…-" Itachi started and girls just squealed again

"Ahhhh!! ITACHI-SAMA!" girls screamed and some fainted

Itachi blinked "So…as I was saying we will have a dance" Itachi said in his dark cool voice

And many girls again squealed and getting excited.

"And this time we have a theme" Sasuke said in his hot voice and came up the stage holding his mike

And girls squealed at their prince Sasuke.

"It's PRINCE SASUKE!!!" girls shouted and twirling their hair in a flirty way

"And we will make this interesting you don't have to bring a date" Sasori said in his sweet mellow voice came up the stage

"SASORI-SAMA!!! Is so KAWAII!!!" His fan girls squealed and some of his fan girls fainted

"You have to find the mystery guy or girl you have to dance with" Deidara said brightly

"DEI-DEI-SENAPI!!! IS SO COOL!" His fan girls squealed and some fainted

"And the theme is-"Itachi said pulled Sakura to the stage and spun her around and landed on his chest and blushed

"Masquerade" Itachi finished, put a very beautiful glitter eye mask on Sakura's eyes and allot of girls squealed, and some glared at Sakura in jealousy for Itachi was holding her.

The kings glared at him a little but then shrugged it off.

"That's all for now the dance will be held at the Royal garden this time" Sasuke said to the mike

"Thank you, you all leave" Deidara and Sasori, said and all the people in the meeting room left leaving the five of them.

"Sakura do want to go-" Sasuke asked but then

"Oh no! I've got to go I promise Hinata that I'll go shopping with her" Sakura said and scrambling

"Gomen I'll see you guys later" Sakura bowed and dashed off to meet Hinata.

"Tsk, to bad Lil bro" Itachi said

He glared at Itachi

"Don't worry there's always next time" Deidara said

"Yeah better luck Sasuke," Sasori said

"Come we've still got to meet with Sarutobi-sama for the preparation for the dance" Itachi said and monotone and all leave.

"_She will be me __**MINE**__"_ All kings thought and picture of innocent Sakura smiling appeared on their mind and made them more determine to win her heart….

* * *

**So what do you think sorry for this chapter it kind suck right?**

**Well anyways, I want to hear your thoughts please review and thank you for those who reviewed on my previous chapters and thank you so much!**

**Well hope you looking for to the dance we'll see who she will dance with *wink***

**Well anyways R&R ok!**

**ARIGATO!!!**

**~*HUGS AND KISSES & POCKY'S TO ALL!!!*~**

ღ

ღ

ღ

**OWARI**

ღ

ღ

ღ


	15. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**

Sooory readers this is not the next chapter of Innocent Love.

I'm having writers block on this story and since you know it's been months that I have not yet updated this story and since I also have others stories that are need to be updated.

Hope you understand and ideas and suggestion are so much welcome and appreciated.

Ideas, suggestion are so welcome and please wait for the next chapter.

:D also read my other stories! XD

Thanks so much again!

ENJOY!

**~*~****XxX -sUgAr . sPaRkLe .KiSsEs- XxX****~*~**

**ｸﾙｸﾙ****(*^****ｰ****^)****ﾉ****(^-^)(-^ )(^ )( )( ^)( ^-)(^-^)****ﾉｺﾝﾁｬ**


	16. AUTHORESS NOTE PLEASE READ

**AUTHORESS Note:**

**IMPORTANT:**

I'm really sorry if I did not update I think I'm going for a break in fanfiction T-T and in writing stories cause I really have allot of stuff going on in school sorry but don't worry as soon as the school problems are gone I'll be back alive and continue my stories!.

Hope you guys understand :D ^-^

And I really hope you would read my stories again as I update it again :D

And again sorry :c

**~*~XxX -sUgAr . sPaRkLe .KiSsEs- XxX~*~**

**m(_ _)m ****ゴメンナサ****イ ****GOMENN!**


End file.
